


After I Love You

by astudyinfic



Series: Let's Make a Deal [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aromantic!Izzy, Eventual Immortal Husbands, Fluff, M/M, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Read Faust Would Understand first okay?, Romance, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Alec Lightwood, the golden boy of the Clave and Head of the New York Institute, did the unthinkable and fell in love with a Prince of Hell. Who happened to own his soul.Their romance might not be traditional, but whenever Alec looks at the love of his life, he knows he wouldn't have it any other way.





	1. Five Years After "I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> No promises how often this will update. It's half written now and I will continue to work on it whenever I have time. But this is definitely my favorite fic of the series so I hope you all enjoy it too.
> 
> Huge thanks to [Accal1a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a) for betaing this for me.

At the telltale sound of a portal opening, Alec said without preamble. “My brother is getting married.”  

Alec sat in his office, staring at some reports that he wasn’t actually seeing, no matter how hard he tried.  His mind was too distracted with thoughts of Jace and Maia. Alec never expected his brother to fall head over heels for the beautiful werewolf they’d met on the occasional nights out at Hunter’s Moon. If he was honest, Alec thought he’d be the only one to throw caution to the wind and fall in love with someone who wasn’t a Shadowhunter. 

Alec always assumed Jace would end up with Clary, whom they’d all grown closer to over the years.  Alec could even consider her a friend most of the time, though he still thought she was too reckless to be a really good Shadowhunter. 

But Jace never thought about the consequences of his actions and everyone said he was the best of all time.  So Alec once thought Jace and Clary were perfectly suited for one another. Not that he would  _ ever _ admit that out loud. Particularly when it was clear just how much Maia and Jace loved one another and complemented each other.   Where Clary and Jace were fire and gasoline, each one spurring the other on to greater destruction, Maia and Jace were fire and water, working in harmony to minimize the harm to themselves and others.

“Jonathan, I’m assuming,” Magnus said, sitting on the edge of Alec’s desk and running his hand through his lover’s hair.  “Seems too early for it to be Maxwell.” 

Alec laughed, and nodded.  “Yeah, it’s Jace. And yes, it’s too early for it to be Max.  Also, don’t let either of them catch you calling them by their full names.  They won’t appreciate it one bit. Especially Jace.” Alec might love the way his full name sounded when it fell from Magnus’ lips, but he knew his brothers would never accept it.

“So,  _ Jace _ is getting married?  That doesn’t explain why you are staring at that paper as if you wish for it to burn in front of your eyes.  Though, if that is what you want, I’m happy to oblige.” Blue flames appeared in his hand but Alec grabbed it, the flames licking at his skin but not hurting him.  He trusted Magnus to never hurt him. Something he wasn’t sure he could have said even a few years ago. But after five years of secretly dating the Prince of Edom, Alec knew that Magnus would never do anything to cause him harm.  

It was one of so many things he loved about him. 

“It isn’t the wedding, per se,” Alec said, finally looking up at his lover and squeezing the other man’s hand gently.  “It’s more everything it entails. I’ll have to throw him a Bachelor party because even if I don’t see the point, I know Jace would want one.  I need to stand there as his Suggenes and support his union to Maia. Which I do, but...”

Putting the complicated feelings rolling inside him into words was proving difficult, particularly when distracted by Magnus’ beautiful face, strong hands, muscular body...  He shook his head, “I want him to be happy, so I don’t know what my problem is.”

“Maybe you want to get married?”  Magnus asked and Alec didn’t miss the hurt tone in his voice.  As if there was anyone on earth, heaven or hell that could compare to Magnus.  “It would be understandable. You’re a Shadowhunter and you’re raised to fight my people, getting married, have more little Nephilim and die.  Maybe you are feeling like you need to fulfil those duties?”

Alec inhaled sharply, hurt that Magnus would even think of such thing.  “Magnus, no. I don’t want to marry unless I am marrying you.” It was the first time they’d really talked about it.  Sure, Alec knew he was giving Magnus forever. He was contractually obligated to do so, even if he didn’t love him. But Alec wanted Magnus to know that he wanted to be with Magnus from now until the end of time.  There was no limit on his love, either in his mortal life or his immortal one.

Watching the demon blink as he processed that information, Alec waited patiently for Magnus to understand.  To understand that Alec was his from now until the end of time and no duty to the Clave or to his position would keep him from loving the beautiful man in front of him.  “Oh,” Magnus breathed, eyes wide and disbelieving. A moment later, Magnus had Alec pinned to the back of his chair, hands in his hair and tongue in his mouth. “You beautiful man.  You never stop surprising me, do you Alexander?”

Reports well and truly forgotten, Alec lost himself in the feeling of Magnus’ lips pressed to his own, his warm body pressing him back against the firmness of the chair.  When he was with Magnus, all his other worries disappeared. Alec could shut his overly active mind off and just enjoy being with the man he loved. 

They didn’t do much other than kiss, Alec too concerned that someone might walk in or hear them to really be able to let himself go entirely, but it was a welcome distraction and one that took away some of the stress he’d been feeling over Jace’s wedding.  When Magnus pulled back, lips shiny and swollen and looking even more delicious than ever, Alec forgot why he’d even been worried in the first place. 

“You deserve better than me, you know that, right, darling?  You deserve someone who isn’t thrilled that you would be willing to throw away your entire life just to be with them.  Because I am thrilled and I won’t even try to talk you out of it, even if that would be the proper thing to do.” 

Alec tried not to laugh at that.  He loved Magnus but doing the  _ proper _ thing had never been his specialty.  He was a demon, after all, and from what Alec knew, Magnus excelled at being a demon.  While it was hard not to think about that sometimes, in the end, he knew Magnus was actually doing better about not hurting people (recently) and that was all he could ask.  Besides, he saved Izzy’s life so no matter how demonic he was, Alec knew he wasn’t all bad. 

And even if he was, Alec would have loved him anyway.

Apparently the Clave indoctrination only went so far and ended when it started to impede his own happiness.  

“You don’t need to talk me out of it.  I may have been out when I first met you, but I would never have gotten to have my wedding in gold, with the runes and ceremony that my brother and Maia will have.  They didn’t kick me out or anything for admitting that I liked men but they also didn’t embrace it. I think they prefer to pretend that it never happened. And considering it seems as if I never date anyone, I can understand why they think that way.”  

Maybe the Clave thought he would come to his senses and marry a nice Shadowhunter girl as would be expected of someone of his rank.  His mother even pointed him towards Lydia Branwell, a good friend from Idris, as a possible wife. They’d both laughed at her and pointed out that neither of them were interested in such a thing.  Besides, when Lydia took over control of the London Institute, one of them would have had to give up their position, something neither would be willing to do.

Magnus kissed him once more, soft and sweet this time without all the passion that had been there only a few moments ago.  “I love you, Alexander. I didn’t even know I was a capable of that emotion until I met you.”

“And I love you Magnus.  Until I met you, I always knew I couldn’t have what I wanted.  But here you are and I would be a fool to let you go.”

Alec leaned into Magnus’ hand when his lover cupped his face.  “And so the angel fell in love with the devil,” he whispered, soft and fond. 

“You’re not the devil.  That’s your uncle.” Alec grinned and the gentleness of the moment was gone.  

Magnus laughed, leaning forward to rest his head against Alec’s, eyes gleaming in amusement.  “And yet, that doesn’t scare you. You truly are remarkable.” 

They stayed like that for some time, eyes locked on one another, just smiling and breathing in the same air.  Alec wondered if this was what his afterlife would be like, the two of them happy and together forever. Eventually, Magnus remembered what they were talking about in the first place.  “So, what is bothering you about your brother getting married?” 

Alec sighed and let his head fall back to his chair, “I think it’s a lot of little things more than one big thing.  I’m happy he’s happy, I can feel it through our bond. He’s never been like this. Maia gives him something that he’s never felt before, at least not to that extent.  She’s been through similar experiences and come out stronger on the other side. I think he sees a kindred spirit in her. She’s consistency and a home. He’s always had my siblings and myself, but our parents aren’t the most reliable people and spent more time in Idris than they ever did at the Institute.  Hodge practically raised us and we all know how that turned out.”

“Yes,” Magnus said with a strangely wistful smile.  “He lives in Edom now. I’m sure you’ll see him again when you come home with me.”  

Home.  Edom. That would definitely take some getting used to but Alec figured there would be years before he had to deal with that particular part of their relationship.

Besides, it meant that someday he would get to live with Magnus and really, they could live anywhere as long as they were together and Alec would be happy.  

"I will have some words for him when I finally get there.  Maybe I can help whoever is in charge of him." Alec wasn't a vindictive person, he really wasn't.  But Hodge had been their friend, their mentor, a second father. When he turned on them, it hurt them all but none more than Jace.  And anyone that hurt Jace would have to deal with Alec. 

"I'd love to see you help down there," Magnus grinned, that evil glint back in his eyes.  "You will make a wonderful demon, darling." Another thing to think about some other time.  He would eventually become what he had been trained to kill. Alec knew he would remain himself, just in hell, but it didn't make it any easier for him to process.  

"Will it hurt?  After I die and go down there, will it hurt me?"  Or maybe a thing to think about now, Alec realized as he blurted out his question without thinking.  "Or will I just be a ghost or spirit or whatever?"

Magnus paused, brow furrowed, "I'm not sure.  When other demons make deals for someone's soul, they end up belonging to my father.  He already knows about you, though, so I know he won't take you away. But as for what you will become, I don't know.  Your body will be dead, so you..." Trailing off, Magnus frowned as he tried to figure this out. "You'll need a body. I love you darling, heart and soul, but that body's a favorite of mine too and I don't want to spend eternity not being able to actually touch you."  

He gave Alec a quick kiss, "I'll be right back."  With a wink, Magnus vanished in front of him and Alec sighed, rolling his eyes at his lover's antics.  He loved Magnus, but having no tie to this realm, he tended to pop in and out of existence whenever he felt like it; which could be exhausting whenever he wanted to have a real conversation.

Running his hands through his hair, Alec first straightened his clothes, and then the papers on his desk that Magnus manage to move around while sitting there.  Magnus might return in a few minutes, hours, or days, so Alec turned back to his reports, hoping that maybe he would make enough progress that when Magnus did finally show up, they’d be able to spend some time together.

After an hour and a half, with no sign of Magnus returning, Alec filed the last of his reports and made his way to the kitchens to get some food.  He’d been working all day and forgotten to eat. Again. Izzy would chastise him if she found out. Or at least he hoped she would. The other possibility was that she would make him something to eat and if he went without food long enough, he might even be hungry enough to try it.  Best to stave off that possibility with a quick sandwich rather than risk another week in the infirmary with food poisoning.

Just as he was putting things away, Izzy stepped into the room.  

“Good, you’re eating,” she nodded, grabbing half of his sandwich from him.  He glared but said nothing. They had plenty of food and he could make another one later if he wanted.  “I was going to make you soup.” 

“Then I’m glad I got here first.”  Laughing at his sister’s pout, Alec kissed the top of her head.  “Izzy you are the smartest, fiercest Shadowhunter I know. There isn’t much you can’t do, and in six inch heels.  But cooking is not your strong suit and it might be time you realize that. If you ever get married like Jace, your spouse will not appreciate being poisoned on a nightly basis.”  

“I’m not  _ that _ bad.”  Though Alec could see a smile pulling at her lips so he knew he was forgiven.  

“What about you?  You going to get married and give your husband five course meals of sandwiches, salads, and reheated soups?”  Isabelle was the only one who knew about Magnus, and even then, Alec didn’t think she was aware of how serious things were.  With Jace and Maia getting married and the topic now on everyone’s mind, he decided now was the time to bring it up. 

Shaking his head, Alec smiled sadly, “I think you and I both know that I’m not going to get married.  I won’t be alone but I won’t be getting married. I can’t imagine the Clave would be thrilled with my choice of partner.”  

Izzy glanced towards the door and shut it, putting a soundless rune on for extra caution.  “So you and Magnus are still...?” 

He smiled and nodded, “Yeah.  I see him almost every day. He likes to pop in and out at the strangest of times.  We were up in my office talking about two hours ago and he got some idea and disappeared.  I know he’ll come back eventually but it’s a little weird to be with someone who just vanishes.”

“I was mad at you for the longest time,” Izzy admitted, jumping up to sit on the counter across from him.  “I couldn’t believe you would throw your life away just to save mine. I couldn’t see how I was worth it. And I still think it was an idiotic thing to do, even though I love that you love me so much.  You were right when you said I would have done the same thing. But it feels different on this side. Knowing that you are going to go to hell someday because you wouldn’t let me die.” 

Alec waited when she fell silent, knowing she had more to say and not wanting to interrupt.  

“It took years to get used to the idea,” she admitted.  “But, you smile more now. You seem to have a new enthusiasm for life.  Your efforts in the Institute are keeping people safe. And I know that it isn’t all because of him, but I think he has given you the confidence to be the person you were always meant to be.  I am so proud of you, Alec. And I will forever be grateful to him for helping you in that way.”

She jumped down to kiss his cheek and he pulled her into a hug.  His life was blessed having her in it. About to ask her about the experiment he knew she was running on an unusual type of forsaken they’d encountered two days before, Alec instead jumped when Magnus appeared right behind his sister.  “Magnus!”

“No, I’m Izzy,” she laughed, slapping Alec on the shoulder.  “I would hope that you could tell the difference between us. I can start wearing a nametag if you like.”  

He rolled his eyes, because while his life might be blessed because of Izzy, she was also like his own personal demon, vexing him at every turn.  “No, Magnus is here. Magnus, can my sister see you so I don’t look like I’m talking to thin air.” 

“I finally get to meet the illustrious Isabelle?” Magnus grinned and Alec knew the moment he became visible to her because Izzy took an instinctive step backwards.  “Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am glad to see you have made a full recovery.”

“That was almost a decade ago,” she glared stepping forward until she was in his face.  “And you took my brother’s soul in return so I should kill you where you stand.” The glare softened almost immediately and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug.  “But you make him happy so I approve.”

Magnus looked taken aback by the sudden change in conversation but hugged her in return, mouthing “ _ What do I do? _ ” to Alec over Izzy’s shoulder.  Alec just shrugged and sat back watching the interaction with amused interest.  

The three of them settled in to chat, Magnus resting against Alec’s chest as he watched Izzy while she tried to come up with all the questions they could both see brimming inside her.  “So, Magnus Bane, why my brother? I mean, you must have had plenty of other options over the centuries. So why Alexander Lightwood? I think my brother is amazing but I’m biased. Unfortunately, we’re just Shadowhunters, soldiers in a faceless army against your kind.  Convince me that what you feel for him is real.”

“Iz,” Alec warned, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ shoulders and not missing the way his sister beamed at them.  She might be giving Magnus the third degree but he could see how happy she actually was for him. 

Magnus’ hands laced with Alec’s own and he smiled, squeezing his hands gently.  “Your brother has the purest heart I have ever encountered. He was willing to give up his life for yours without thought.  No negotiating, nothing. Just accepted the consequences if it meant his sister could live. I have lived a long time, and not many people would do that.  Sure, they say they would but when under the gun, most people will choose to save their own lives rather than sacrifice themselves for others.” 

Alec couldn’t imagine that was true.  Surely, other people felt for their family what he felt for his own.  If not, it must be a sad and lonely existence for them. “Instead, they would make deals for fame or fortune, to get rid of rivals or make someone love them.”  

Shrugging, Magnus sighed and tilted his head back to kiss Alec’s jaw.  “Before your brother, I’d never made a deal with a mortal before. I didn’t see the point.  If they were willing to deal their lives away for something frivolous then I wasn’t interested.  But his call, it spoke to me. I’d never answered one before but something about his voice, his words, I knew I couldn’t let him suffer any more.  So I came and made a deal, not realizing where this would lead. Now, I wonder if it was fate.” 

As they stared into one another’s eyes, Alec was struck by just how much he loved Magnus.  He knew love was important and sought after but he didn’t know it would feel like  _ this _ .  No wonder people fought wars over such a thing.

Izzy watched them with a small smile on her face and it took a moment for Alec to remember she was there.  “Okay, I give you my blessing,” she grinned, stepping forward to kiss them both on the cheek. “You obviously love Alec and my brother has never been smitten like this before.  Anyone who can make him smile like that is okay in my book. Don’t hurt him or I will send you back to Edom missing a few choice pieces of your anatomy.” 

Both Alec and Magnus looked horrified at that and Izzy cracked up.  Giggling, she shook her head and left the room, muttering to herself about adorable idiots.  “Well, that went well,” Magnus shrugged. “Wasn’t really expecting to be interrogated but I think I handled it well if I do say so myself.”  

Alec rolled his eyes, pulling Magnus in for a quick kiss. “Want to go back to my room?  We can have more privacy.” Considering Izzy left the door to the kitchen wide open, that went without saying.  Part of Alec hated that they needed to hide, and would need to hide for the rest of his life. But his more reasonable side knew that it would be dangerous for both of them if the Clave were to ever find out.  As the Head of the Institute, Alec could make sure his people and city were safe. He couldn’t do that if the Clave had him locked up in the Gard or deruned.

“Race you there,” Magnus grinned, vanishing once more.  Alec cursed under his breath and took off running. Surely, he looked ridiculous to all the people milling around but he’d long since given up caring what they thought of him.  As long as he was effective leader and they obeyed his orders, they could say whatever they wanted about him behind his back. 

Lungs burning, he burst into his room, slamming the door behind him.  Two quick runes, to lock and soundproof the room, and he turned to see his lover already spread out on the bed, thankfully clothed as Alec still wanted to find out why he’d vanished so quickly before they lost themselves in other more pleasurable activities.  

Crooking his finger, Magnus beckoned him closer and Alec cursed the fact that he was so weak when it came to him.  He sat next to Magnus, taking his lover’s hand in his own but keeping a respectable distance from him until they could talk.  

“Where did you go?”  He wrinkled his nose at his own social failings, Alec shook his head to try again.  “We were talking earlier and you vanished. Where did you go?” It wasn’t like he thought Magnus was cheating on him or anything untoward.  But he was curious what Magnus did when they weren’t together, and more particularly, what had occurred to him to make him run off when they were having a very satisfying time in his office, at least in Alec’s humble opinion.

Magnus pouted for all of about five seconds before he understood Alec’s question and sat up so they were facing one another.  “I went to see my father.” 

Alec knew who Magnus’ dad was, in theory.  It was a well-known fact that Magnus Bane was the son of Asmodeus.  But Alec had never met the man (demon, fallen angel), and so had no idea what such a meeting between father and son would have been like.  “He knows about you. Was so proud that I got an angel’s child on my first deal. A little less proud when I told him I’d fallen in love with you but he accepted it eventually.”

The idea of Asmodeus knowing who he was unnerved Alec but he shook it off.  “What did you need to see him about? Something about me, I’m assuming.”

Magnus nodded and Alec trusted that Magnus had his best interests at heart, though he couldn’t see how talking to the Prince of Hell himself about Alec would do him any favors.  

“Remember what we were discussing?  About what you would be like after you died?”  Alec nodded and Magnus continued, “I needed to know for myself.  If I was cursing us both to a life where we could not hold one another, or even communicate after you pass on to my realm, then I would have stopped at nothing to get you out of our deal.”

A decade ago, those would have been the words Alec longed to hear.  Something that would save both him and Isabelle. But now? Now he wanted to be near Magnus, in whatever form that entailed.  He opened his mouth to speak but Magnus placed a gentle finger on his lips. 

“Do not trouble yourself, my love.  We worked it out already.” Magnus cupped his cheek, “You will revert to the age you were when we made the deal.  As you will have fallen, in the eyes of heaven, your angelic blood will become the blood of a fallen angel instead.  You, my darling Alexander, will basically be reborn after death. You will be like me.” 

Their lips met after that, relief and happiness flowing through them as some tension Alec didn’t even realize he was carrying dissipated from his shoulders.  This was going to work. Alec and Magnus would be together in his life and in his death. It was all Alec wanted, the knowledge that there was nothing to stop the two of them from being happy forever.  Magnus pushed Alec back on the bed and he went willingly, pulling the demon prince on top of him so their bodies slotted together perfectly, as if they were made one for the other.

“I love you.  I love you,” Alec whispered again and again, against Magnus’ skin between the kisses he placed wherever he could reach.  Clothes were becoming a hinderance and it was taking every ounce of self-control not to rip them from his lover’s body and just be done with it. 

“I’m yours.”  He promised himself to Magnus as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, needing to feel their skin pressed close, to feel the heart that beat inside the demon’s chest, one that had captured him, heart and soul.  He’d never had a chance, the most willing prey happily going to his death. A death he’d been taught was the worst thing a Shadowhunter like him could suffer. Eternity in Edom was where only the worst of the worst went.  And Alec was walking in willingly, eyes open and accepting every consequence that might come his way.

Magnus grinned at him, “I know.  I have it in writing.” 

Alec laughed, tilting his head up to kiss his lover.  The fact that they could laugh like this while they were in bed, Alec didn’t know why he would want anything else in the world.  

“Are you going to hold that over my head for the rest of my life?” Not that Alec cared.  Where the contract once symbolised a death sentence to him, now it was more akin to a wedding contract.  A document binding Alec and the love of his life together. “Will that contract follow me through my afterlife too?”  If it didn’t, they would need to find a new way to bind themselves together. Alec didn’t care that the contract was one sided, that it technically said Magnus owned his soul, because he knew he’d given his heart with it and Magnus gave him his heart in return.  

Magnus shrugged, snapping his fingers so their clothes vanished in a puff of smoke.  “Doesn’t matter. You’re mine, I’m yours, and hell will rain on anyone who tries to come between us.”  

With no clothes between them either, Alec took full advantage of that, wrapping a leg around Magnus’ hip and rocking up against him.  Rewarded by those golden eyes flashing dangerously, Alec did it again. “You’re playing a dangerous game, Angel,” Magnus growled which only caused Alec’s smirk to go wider.  

“And you are all talk, my prince,” Alec grinned in return.  He was not one for pet names, though he melted every time Magnus called him darling or angel.  Which meant that when he used one, it tended to send Magnus over the edge

He growled and lube appeared in the demon’s hand a moment later.  “I’ll show you all talk, my love.” They’d been together long enough that neither of them needed a good deal of prep when it came to this.  They knew one another’s bodies like their own and Magnus wasted no time slipping two fingers into Alec. 

Alec hissed, the pain subsiding almost instantly to a softer stretch.  Magnus worked him open quickly but there was a gentleness that Alec never experienced with the few other lover’s he’d taken over the years.  (They were very few, and often ran away not long after he became interested in him. Looking back, he wondered if Magnus might have had something to do about it.  Something to ask when his boyfriend wasn’t two knuckles deep inside him.)

When Magnus and Alec both knew he wa ready, Magnus removed his fingers and replaced it with his length, pushing into Alec in one long, smooth movement.  He was fully seated before either of them let out a breath and they stayed for just one moment before Magnus’ awed smile turned to something a little more menacing.  “All talk, right, darling?”

All Alec could do was grip Magnus’ biceps (and what gorgeous biceps they were), and hold on while his lover drove into him at a punishing pace.  Thankful for his runes that allowed him to keep up with a demon’s libido, Alec cried out every time Magnus managed to hit his prostate. “How?” he panted, wanting to know.  “How are you so good at that?” Alec would deny the pride he felt at being able to make a full sentence just then. 

“You really don’t want me to answer that while we’re in bed, do you?” Magnus teased, his own breath coming in sharp pants.  The thought of Alec’s passed as quickly as it came and he didn’t really care  _ how _ Magnus was so good at it, only that he  _ was _ .  Magnus was amazing, and he was Alec’s.

He only had to sell his soul to meet the man of his dreams.

Bringing a hand between them to stroke himself, Alec stared up at his beautiful lover.  A sheen of sweat glistened on Magnus’ brow. His golden cat-eyes, lust blown and hooded.  His mouth with parted pink lips, the source of pleasures untold. Alec thought he deserved a medal for the fact that he could even look on Magnus without coming untouched.  It had to be a sort of miracle. 

And yet, Magnus looked at him as if he were the miraculous one.  The reverence in his voice when he whispered  _ Alexander _ .  The gentle embrace that held him close every night.  Alec didn’t deserve it, and yet he would hold onto it for as long as he could.  

It was with that thought - the thought that one of the most powerful creations of the universe looked at him and saw him as something worth loving - that Alec came, his orgasm ripped from him without warning, screaming Magnus’ name. 

He heard the near feral growl of his own name as Magnus followed him over the edge and then collapsed on top of him, their bodies a sweaty heap that neither of them hastened to untangle.  When Magnus softened and slipped from his body, Alec let out a bereft whimper and tucked his head against his lover’s neck, not wanting to be any farther from him than absolutely necessary.  

“I love you, Magnus.”  It was well past midnight now, Magnus having disappeared for the good portion of the day.  But now that they were here, happy and sated in Alec’s bed, he hoped Magnus would stay the night by his side. 

Magnus smiled and captured Alec’s lips in a gentle kiss.  “And I love you. Are you okay? I know I left in the middle of a conversation about your brother.”  

To be honest, Alec had forgotten all about that but now that Magnus reminded him, he realized he was just fine.  “Don’t worry about me, Magnus. I think it was just a little jealousy. Jace and Maia will have something I never can.  Which I didn’t want to begin with but seeing them get it, I was a little wistful. But look what I have. Look what I will have for the rest of my life and for the life beyond.  Magnus, I wouldn’t trade you or our love for anything in this world or the next.” And he meant it. Everything Alec wanted lay here in his arms. “But maybe after the wedding, you can meet me here and we can have a bit of a wedding night of our own?” He laughed.

“Oh darling, I like the way you think.”  

The night of Jace and Maia’s wedding, Magnus happily took Alec’s mind off his own small sadness by reminding him what he would have for eternity.  

Jace could have marriage.  Alec had Magnus.


	2. Fifteen Years After "I love you"

For a while, the comments stopped.  Alec’s life returned to as normal as it ever had been, his work as Head of Institute keeping him busier than he ever imagined.  Alec spent his life watching his parents run the place, but he never knew how much work went into it until it was all on his shoulders.  Thankfully, they’d groomed him for this his whole life, so he was more than ready for it.

And Alec had a secret weapon.  Not one anyone in the Institute knew about.  Not one they _could_ know about.  The Clave would have his head for it if they ever knew.  So Alec toed the line, did everything that was asked of him and more.  He brought the Downworld and the Institute together, even having a few Downworlders (mostly wolves and vampires) helping with missions.  The New York Institute thrived under his leadership and the city was never safer.

Which, he realized, should have been his first clue that they wouldn’t just accept his natural leadership abilities for how well things were going.  The Clave weren’t going to accept that this was all his doing, even if it _was._

So, when Victor Aldertree arrived and declared himself the interim Head of the Institute while he investigates Alec Lightwood for any misdoings, Alec only had himself to blame for his shock.  In the Clave’s narrow world view, the youth were not capable as leaders. They were to go out there and die for the cause, leaving the elders to handle the actual politics; ie, stay locked away in their ivory towers and let the riff-raff do the dirty work.  The fact that Alec succeeded both as a leader and a soldier had to irk them to no end, particularly when he kept going on missions even after his promotion.

“Alec Lightwood, you are hereby relieved of duty until further notice.  Please escort Mr. Lightwood to his quarters and stand guard outside until I am ready for him.”  He wanted to punch that smug look off Aldertree’s face but held back, not wanting to add fuel to the fire.

Alec glared at the man but did as he was told, waving off both Jace and Izzy’s concern.  “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about it. But, if you hear anything, let me know. Make sure everyone gets back from their missions safely.  I don’t trust him to look out for our people, only himself.” With one last glare, Alec let Raj maneuver him out of the Ops Center and down the hall.  

“Nothing personal, just following orders,” Raj told him as if that made this betrayal better.  He’d saved Raj a dozen times on missions and this was the thanks he got. “Don’t try anything. I’d hate to have to hit you.”

Barely restraining himself from laughing in Raj’s face, Alec rolled his eyes.  “Like you would even stand a chance. That would not end well for you, Raj. Just remember that I will not forget who turned on me once I’m exonerated.”  Because there was no doubt that he would be. He’d done nothing wrong except being exceptional at his job.

Raj at least looked a little afraid and Alec smirked at him as he closed the door.  At least he was being held in his room and not the cells downstairs. He was angry, of course, but it didn’t surprise him.  Too many things had been changing too quickly for the Clave to just sit back and let it happen.

Settling onto his bed, Alec sighed and stared at the ceiling.  While he considered asking Raj if he could at least have a book or something since he’d read everything that he had in his room, Alec thought of something far more entertaining.

Or rather, someone.

“Magnus?” he asked to the empty room.  “Are you around?” Because while there was no one in the room, his boyfriend wasn’t one to let a little thing like proximity stop them from seeing one another.

He closed his eyes and waited.  Eventually, Magnus would show up, he just had to be patient.  And at the moment, he had nothing but time.

Magnus was never too far, though.  

The bed dipped and Alec smiled without opening his eyes.  A moment later, soft lips pressed to his own and a warm hand cupped his cheek.  “You called, darling?”

Opening his eyes, Alec was greeted by the warm golden eyes of his boyfriend.  Magnus was by far the most beautiful man Alec had ever seen and he still looked as perfect as he had that first time they met.  “Hi,” he grinned, breathless at the very sight. Magnus never failed to take his breath away. “I missed you.”

“You know I’m always available for you, Alexander.  Why are you here in your room? Not that I am complaining.  Getting you into bed is one of my favorite things, after all.”  Magnus’ eyes glinted and he moved so his body was stretched out along Alec’s.

Alec thought back to the time when he never thought he could have this.  He’d known he was gay for a long time and never hid that from anyone, but he knew he would never be able to have a long term relationship.  And yet, here he was, fifteen official years into a relationship with the love of his life and happier than he’d ever thought possible.

Stretching up to kiss Magnus, Alec lost himself in the sensation of their bodies pressed tight, their lips moving in a now well-practiced dance.  He’d only been with a handful of people before Magnus but he didn’t think he could find a better kisser. His boyfriend was the son of lust personified and an immortal Prince of hell.  He had a lot of experience and natural talent. Alec just hoped he wasn’t a letdown.

Magnus pulled away after a few minutes of languid kissing, “Not that I don’t love this, but I know you.  You wouldn’t be just lying on your bed in the middle of the afternoon without good reason.” His magic danced alone Alec’s skin, checking for any injuries. 

“I’m fine, Magnus.  I’m not hurt. I’m just...dismissed.”

Frowning, Magnus sat up, situating himself on Alec’s hips.  “Dismissed from what?” Alec could see the first signs of Magnus’ anger; the slight twitch in his jaw, the hardening of his eyes.  If anyone else saw him right now, they wouldn’t see any difference but Alec knew his lover better than that.

Which meant that he knew the exact reaction he would get from Magnus when Alec told him what happened.  “The Clave has, in its infinite wisdom, decided to remove me as Head of the Institute pending an investigation into any of my possible wrongdoings.”  A vase exploded on the other side of the room and Alec gripped Magnus’ hand rubbing small circles on his skin. “It’s okay. It’s just a formality. You and I both know they won’t find anything and the Institute will be back in my control in no time.  Jace and Izzy are looking out for everyone while I’m basically on house arrest.”

“It isn’t okay!  You are the best that grandfather-forsaken institution has ever had, and they lock you up because you have the nerve to be better than all of them?  I have half a mind to go and burn Idris to the ground just for the principle of the thing!” Alec let Magnus rant, running his free hand up and down his lover’s thigh while he ranted about rights and dignity and a number of other things that Alec lost track of because he was too focused on the magic sparking from Magnus’ fingers, the determined look on his face, the passion with which he spoke.  His boyfriend was the most beautiful person in the world and Alec knew just how lucky he was.

Of course, most people wouldn’t see it that way.  Literally selling your soul to a demon and then falling in love with them probably wasn’t high on anyone’s to-do list.

“If you burned Idris to the ground, innocent people would die, Magnus.  I know you don’t see them that way but there are children there, people who aren’t soldiers.  Be mad at the Clave but don’t take it out on all nephilim.” He tugged on his hand pulling Magnus close so he could kiss him.  But before their lips met, the door to the room opened and Raj walked in, oblivious to the angry glare he was getting from the Prince of Hell.

“Who are you talking to in here?” He asked and Alec had to refrain from rolling his eyes.  Shooting a glance at Magnus, he chuckled and shook his head, the demon a picture of innocence, glamoured from everyone’s sight but Alec’s. “I asked you a question, Lightwood.”

At that, Alec did roll his eyes, “My secret boyfriend that appears from thin air the moment I’m alone,”  he sighed and shook his head, “as you can see there’s no one in here. Izzy has my phone. So, obviously, I’m talking to myself.  Now, go report that to Aldertree and leave me alone.”

Raj didn't even question it, just slammed the door as he walked back out.  

Alec sighed and shook his head, flipping him off the moment the door was closed.  

"I've been such a good influence on you, darling," Magnus purred, leaning forward to kiss down Alec's neck,  "I love when you give the Clave the finger." He ground his hips down against Alec's, making him half hard in the process.  At least he wasn't obviously turned on when Raj walked in. That would have been even more comfortable.

"Well, if the Clave thinks I'm going to play by every one of their rules after this, they have another thing coming.  They put me in charge and then dare question it when I make decisions that are not only good for the Institute but the city as a whole: Shadowhunters, Downworlders, and mundanes.  I'm tired of them always trying to keep things the same. Change needs to happen and if they won't do it, I will."

Magnus' eyes flared and he laid out on top of Alec once more.  "In Lilith's name, I fell in love with the most devious of the angel's children.  I bet Raziel is so proud of you. He was always a bit of a prat, even if your stories don't exactly cover that part of it.  He was definitely one of heaven's more defiant citizens. So if you think about it, you are far more like your angelic ancestor than most of those who think of themselves as holy."  Alec didn't know how true that was but he appreciated the thought. It was nice to know someone supported him, particularly when it seemed his whole society was out to get him.

"I'm not devious, Magnus.  I just care about the people of this city and I want things to be fair.  I don't want them all to suffer because the rest of the Shadowhunters who don't even live here think that they are better than everyone else."  He hated the superiority complex that had been drilled into him since he was a small child. Watching Isabelle die took away some of the fire he once felt for defending the Accords and the Clave,  because they'd been taught it was an honor to die for their cause but Alec didn't want his sister to die. He didn't want any of their people to die. So, if he could affect change with diplomacy instead of violence, he was going to do just that.

"Tomayto, tomahto, Alexander.  Either way, you are a threat to them because you use your brain instead.  It is the hottest thing ever. But, back to my point, they shouldn't be punishing you for it.  They should be thanking you for everything you are doing. So if anything other than a commendation comes from this, I promise they will regret the day they were born."  

Alec laughed, knowing that it was something he would need to deal with when dating a Prince of hell.  He was fiery and passionate and more than happy to take revenge on anyone he thought wronged him.

Someday that might get them both into trouble, but right now Alec appreciated having all of that energy and anger directed at someone who was causing him problems.  "Right now, it's the Clave envoy that I need to deal with. I've run into him before. Victor Aldertree. Has a high opinion of himself to the point that he doesn't ever see how he could be wrong.  He will make sure that he finds something on me, even if there isn't anything there."

"Then we will need to do something about him, won't we?"  Magnus' voice was low and dangerous and Alec cursed the thrill of lust that went up his spine.  He should not be turned on by his demonic lover basically threatening revenge on another shadowhunter.  But he was. He really, really was. And Magnus noticed too. "You like that, don't you, Alexander? My darkness doesn't frighten you, does it?"

It didn't, which might be something Alec needed to talk to Izzy about because it really should.  "No, I like it. As long as it's not directed at me or the ones I love. You are upset because Aldertree could hurt me and you want to protect me.  I won't be upset about that. And when your eyes glow and your magic sparks, it, um, does things to me."

"I know," Magnus grinned, capturing Alec's lips in a bruising kiss and working quickly to rid them both of their clothing. After fifteen years, Magnus knew the right ways to bring Alec to the pinnacles of pleasure, and with a wordless cry, Alec came, shuddering as he brought his lover off as well.

The two curled together, pleased and sated, with the silken sheets of Alec's bed covering their otherwise naked forms.  "Did you soundproof the room?" Alec asked sleepily, his head tucked comfortably against Magnus' neck. He hoped so. It would be embarrassing to know Raj heard him come, presumably by his own hand.  

Magnus' answering hum relaxed Alec a little and he drifted to sleep, wrapped in Magnus' arms and confident that whatever Aldertree found, Alec would still come out on top.

They only managed twenty minutes of sleep before a knock sounded on the door.  With a snap, Magnus dropped the soundless runes from around the room and Alec called out, voice rough with sleep, "What do you want?  Leave me alone." To anyone else, he probably sounded sullen over his loss of position. Which was fine. They could think that for all Alec cared.  No need for them to know he was angry that they were interrupting his time with his boyfriend. "Mr. Lightwood, you need to come to the Head of Institute's office for an interview.  And there is no need for you to take that tone with me." His footsteps faded as he apparently had nothing left to say.

"I hate that guy already.  Can't I just send him to father and be done with it?" Magnus asked, laughter coloring his voice.  

"No," Alec chastised, pushing himself out of bed.  "Let me deal with him first. If he is still a problem at the end of this, then you are free to do whatever you want."  Seeing the glint in his lover's eye, Alec added, "That doesn't involve torture, dismemberment, or death. And don't send him to Edom.  I don't want to deal with him again someday. Don't you have an uncle or something who could take him?"

"I'm sure Azazel would love him.  He's just his type. Always went for the smarmy guys.  Am I right in assuming this man is smarmy? He works for the Clave so it seems a safe assumption."  Magnus sat up, letting Alec climb out of his arms with only the faintest of bereft whimpers. Between Alec's Shadowhunter duties and Magnus' role as the Prince of hell, they didn't get enough time like this together.  

Alec understood Magnus' frustration, wondering if Aldertree had a sixth sense for when it would be the most inconvenient to interfere.  "He is. That's a good name for him." Tugging on his pants, Alec dipped to kiss Magnus' lips. "You can stay here if you want. I don't know how long I'll be but I would like to see you again when I get back."

With a snap of his fingers, Magnus was dressed once more.  Alec glared at him when he noticed he was still mostly naked.  "Sorry, darling. I just can't bring myself to cover up perfection.  But, I am not going to wait here for you." His heart dropped, not sure when he would get to see his boyfriend again if Magnus didn't wait around.  "I'm coming with you. If you think I am going to let him hurt one hair on your head, you have another thing coming."

"Magnus, I can't have the Prince of Edom attending my interrogation with the Clave.  I think that would kind of prove their point that something is going on here that they don't approve of."  Though, Alec liked the idea of Magnus being there with him. Even if no one else could see him, it would be comforting to know there was someone there on his side.  "I'll be fine. I've dealt with diplomats like him before. He's all talk." Alec pulled his shirt over his head, ignoring the whine that came from his boyfriend.   
It was a heady thing to know that Magnus found him that attractive.  

Running his hands through Alec's hair, Magnus smoothed it into something a little more under control.  They both knew there was no real hope for it but Magnus kept trying. "I'm coming with you. I've known far more diplomats and politicians than you have, darling.  Trust me, I think most of them are coming to Edom when they are done here. They're a personal favorite of my father. They may not have a lust for other people but their lust for power and importance make them just as susceptible to our realms interests.  You would be surprised how many mundanes have sold their souls just to win some silly little election that will never matter twenty years from now. And then, they will die forgotten and dragged to Edom to suffer for their hubris and desire. It's good fun.  I can't wait to show you."

How Magnus could go from dark and angry to light and fun within the span of a few words, Alec would never know.  He liked to think he brought it out in his boyfriend but Alec knew better than most how many sides Magnus Bane actually had.

"I really wouldn't be surprised," Alec deadpanned, taking Magnus' hand.  "You can come but you can't interfere. No matter what they do. If they find out about you, it will only be worse."

"They'll never find out," Magnus promised before tugging Alec to the door.  "Now, you should get going. Don't want to keep him waiting now do you?"

Halfway to his office, Alec realized that Magnus never promised not to interfere, only that he wouldn't get caught.  But now, here in the open with Raj in front of them and a Shadowhunter named Adam behind them, Ale couldn't very well call him out on it.  Which was probably his plan in the first place. Alec loved him but sometimes he hated him too. Maybe someday he would learn to word things as carefully as his lover did.  

"Mr. Lightwood, nice of you to join us." Aldertree simpered, closing the door behind Alec, which would have shut anyone else out of the room.  Magnus just swore under his breath and appeared in the office a second later. "I do hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Not at all, sir.  Just taking the time to catch up on my sleep, that is all.  You have to know better than most that sleep isn't something men like you and I get as often as we would like."  Neither of them missed the way Aldertree's lip twitched at that, as if being compared to Alec made him physically ill.  

Instead, he managed to compose himself.  "Please, take a seat. I only have a few questions I would like to ask you."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's all you want," Magnus grumbled and Alec had to hide his smirk behind his hand.  Alec did his best to ignore his boyfriend but he was so beautiful, he could hardly keep his eyes on Aldertree.  Aside from that, he was also far more interesting and amusing. There was nothing about Victor Aldertree that would compare to Magnus Bane.

Of course, admitting that would get him thrown in the Gard for the rest of his life but that was only because of the Clave's backward thinking.  To them, being compared to a Greater Demon would be unfavorable. To Alec, he couldn't think of a higher compliment.

Realizing Aldertree was talking, Alec tried to focus while the man monologued about the importance of the position and how it is an honor, not a right and no last name guaranteed him a position like this.

Alec started to zone out once more when Aldertree finally got to his questions.  "Mr. Lightwood, could you please explain to me how it is that this Institute only has a fifteen percent injury rate when it comes to missions and yet reports a ninety-five percent success rate.  Those types of numbers are unheard of. So, we are curious how you have managed it in your short time as the Head."

Only years of training on professional courtesy kept Alec from rolling his eyes at the idiotic question.

Of course, they would be concerned about that.  He was making all the other Institutes look bad. And if they started looking to the New York Institute as inspiration, they might start to implement his less popular ideas as well.  "I would like to say it depends a good deal on training, which it does. Under Jace Herondale, our training regimen is more effective than ever and I believe our Shadowhunters are better prepared for anything they might encounter in the field.  With the confidence he instills in them, they are ready and willing to take on anything that might be thrown at them with a moment's notice." Because if he was going to be in trouble, Alec would make sure that his siblings got all the credit they deserved.  

"It might also be our weapons.  Our weapons master Isabelle Lightwood missed her calling when she chose to be a Shadowhunter rather than an Iron Sister.  She has managed to make our seraph blades sharper, our arrows more accurate, and our daggers smaller without reducing any of the efficacy.  With her weapons, my Institute has managed to take down demons in one or two shots that might have taken three, four, even ten before."

He smiled, catching Magnus' eye as his boyfriend looked over the bookshelves, waiting until he was needed.  If he was needed. "But more than anything," Alec smirked, turning his attention back to Aldertree. "It is our alliance with the Downworld of New York which as done more to keep us and the city safe.  The heads of the various races contact us if they hear of any demon activity, long before our sensors pick it up. They have often dispatched the demons before we can even deploy, meaning fewer people in the field.  If we need, the vampires and werewolves especially are willing to lend a helping hand when we are out there, the three races teaming up to fight the demons together. The combination of abilities makes the hunt simpler than ever.  The seelies are coming around and while the warlocks have always more or less done their own thing, they are always there to help patch up anyone who got hurt in the name of the cause."

"Well, I would hope so," Magnus grumbled.  The High Warlock, and Magnus' good friend, Catarina Loss was a nurse as well as being a warlock, and she always made sure Alec had plenty of healing potions available at all times.   _Magnus is doing everything he can to keep you safe.  This is the least I can do. For Magnus’ sake, obviously_.  Alec remembered smiling at her and feeling that if all the races could work together like this - for whatever reason they chose - then there was hope for some peace in the Shadow World after all.  

“The High Warlock in particular has been instrumental in keeping our fatality rate at zero and our casualty rate at what you said, fifteen percent?  We are lucky to have such a good working relationship with the rest of the Shadow World here in New York.” Alec sat back and smiled beatifically at Aldertree, knowing what he would most likely say but waiting to hear it himself before reacting.  

Even Magnus stayed quiet, perching on the side of Alec’s chair and keeping his hand gently on his lover’s shoulder while they watched Aldertree take notes and try to formulate a response to everything Alec just said.  “That is fascinating, Mr. Lightwood. So, what you are saying is that the success of this Institute is due to your own sibling’s hard work and the reliance of lesser creatures to do what is our Angel-give responsibility and privilege?  Am I understanding that correctly?”

Alec worried he might strain something from trying to stop his eyes from rolling.  The way Aldertree worded it, Alec was surprised he didn't come right out and accuse him of being ineffective.  Obviously what he was doing was working, otherwise, the Clave wouldn't be here trying to take over. "An effective leader knows when to delegate responsibility.  I know this and the heads of the local werewolf pack and vampire clan, and the High Warlock all know this. I bet even the demons in hell know this." Alec pointedly ignored Magnus' snort of laughter.  "Raziel himself gave us the mission to rid the world of evil. Which means, that the only person who does not understand the importance of delegation is you. My sister is the best Weapons Master this Institute has ever seen.  Our trainees are better prepared than ever because my brother is knowledgeable about training, both what does and what does not work. So, yes, I gave important jobs away here inside the Institute. Those jobs have always been separate from the Head position so I do not understand why that is even being questioned." He took a deep breath, "As for working with the Downworld, we all have a vested interest in making sure our city stays safe.  Whether it is shadowhunters or werewolves or vampires destroying the demons that are preying on innocent mundanes, I don't really care. Because as long as this city is safe, then we are fulfilling our destiny, whether you see it as such or not."

"You are so fucking hot when you are indignant," Magnus purred into Alec's ear and it was all he could do not to shudder in response.  He wouldn't let Victor see anything that could be construed as weakness. But he would definitely get his revenge after this interrogation was over with.

Aldertree, to absolutely no one's surprise, did not look convinced.  "And how do you know they are not releasing the demons themselves, just so they could kill them to gain favor from the Institute?  You do not know the way their minds work."

"I know better than you do," Alec challenged.  The downright insulting accusation had him out of his chair and pacing around the office that once was his and would be again if he had anything to say about it.  "They don't care about favor from the Institute. They don't care about the Clave and our ideals and all the ridiculous rules that keep the deck forever stacked against them.  They want to live their lives in peace, something that can't be done if there are demons everywhere. So, no, I don't think they are releasing demons only to kill them again. In fact, there is only one group that I could think of that would do such a thing, and I am staring right at their envoy."

Both Magnus and Aldertree gasping at the same time was almost amusing but he knew they were for very different reasons.  "Are you, Mr. Lightwood, stating that you think the Clave is capable of such treason? Choose your words carefully."

Alec took a deep breath, rolled his shoulders back and pulled himself to his full height.  If this got him deruned, so be it. If this got him executed, well, he knew something even better waited for him on the other side.  But he couldn't let injustice happen without raising his voice against it.

"I am saying that I will do what is right for the Shadow World and I will protect the people of this city, regardless of what type of blood flows in their veins.  The fact that we have angel blood does not discount the fact that we also have human blood. We live and die. We feel love and hate. We are just as human as the mundanes that we protect, the Downworlders we have taught to fear us through centuries of intimidation and fear.  I am saying that if the Clave wants the assistance of the New York Institute, they need to recognize that we do not view the Downworld as our enemies. They are colleagues, friends, brothers in arms. I will protect them the way I protect any of the shadowhunters under my charge."

He took a breath, on a roll now and not wanting to stop because he passed out due to lack of oxygen.  "You can fine me, prosecute me, pull the very runes from my skin, but we have started something here, something that works, and the other Institutes are starting to take note.  You cannot stop what we have started so you can either adapt or get out of the way. Now, get out of my Institute before I have you taken to a cell. Your authority here is minimal at best and you will find that I am the one they all listen to when their lives are on the line.  So, who do you think they will stand beside? The man who has protected them, made sure every single one of them has returned home each night for over fifteen years, or the man who wishes for this place to go back to the way it was, with almost monthly rites of mourning and more trips to the City of Bones than any of us care to remember?  I will not allow your decisions to take the lives of even one of my people and they know it. So take your chances, Aldertree. I'm calling your bluff."

Alec stared the man down, several inches taller which he used to his advantage.  Victor, for his part, tried to stare back but there was too much fire, too much righteous indignation in his eyes.  "This isn't over Lightwood. I'll have you brought up on charges of impeding an investigation, of conduct unbecoming a Shadowhunter.  I wouldn't be surprised to find you are fornicating with one of the Downworlders you speak so highly about. Your interests are already skewed, so why wouldn't you look to a demon spawn to warm your bed as well."

Chancing a glance at Magnus, he saw his lover looked furious.  Cat eyes flaring and magic sparking from his fingers, Alec needed to end this now before Victor found himself on a one-way track to hell and Alec had to explain what happened to the missing Clave envoy.  "You know nothing about who I take to my bed, I promise you, he isn't a Downworlder." No, he was something so much stronger, so much more beautiful. The man in Alec's bed could reduce the Clave to rubble with a snap of his fingers and the thought of that much power that turned soft and gently when they were together almost had Alec forgetting where he was.

"I'm a patient man, Victor, but you are wearing thin.  Please, escort yourself out. I'll send someone to portal you back to Idris within the next hour.  And be aware, we will be changing the wards in case you get any other ideas about coming in here and wrenching away control of my Institute.”  Alec pointed to the door and watched, fighting back a smirk, as Aldertree practically slinked out of the room, proverbial tail between his legs.  

The moment the door closed, Magnus had his arms around him, pressing Alec into the wall and kissing him senseless.  “You’re mad, you know that? You just single-handedly took on the Clave and won. I’ve never seen a shadowhunter do something like that before.  Honestly, before you, I didn’t think your kind was capable of growth.”

“I know I should be insulted,” Alec laughed, tilting his head back as Magnus sucked a love bite onto his rune, “but I think you are right.  I also think we can change and I am going to make sure it happens in my lifetime.”

When Magnus pulled back, much of the fire in his eyes was gone, replaced with a warm, loving look that Alec would never get tired of seeing from his lover.  “And I will make sure that lifetime is long enough to make sure it happens.” With Magnus being the one who owned his soul, Alec had confidence that he would do just that.  “But first, I think I would like to take you back to your room and show you just how much I adore you and that rebellious spirit you have. Unless you would prefer to just stay and do it right here?  I’ve always wanted to defile the Head of the Institute.”

“Magnus, you defile me on an almost nightly basis so don’t give me that.  We can go back to my room, but there is one thing I need to do first.” Alec poked his head round the door of his office, not at all surprised to see his siblings there waiting for him.  “Jace, Izzy, could one of you follow Mr. Aldertree out to make sure he doesn’t cause any trouble on his way to Idris. And could the other bring me Raj? I think I need to have a chat and remind him exactly who is in charge around here.”  

Both Jace and Izzy gave him mock salutes and ran off to follow through with his orders.  Alec closed the door and turned back to Magnus. “You can go back to my room if you want.  This shouldn’t take long.”

Magnus laughed, “And miss out on this show?  I think not. We’ll just think about it as foreplay, shall we?” His voice turned seductive and Alec bit back a moan.  Magnus Bane would someday be the death of him, Alec knew. Both literally and figuratively. But it would be the happiest death ever.  “Give him hell, darling,” Magnus purred, kissing Alec just below the ear as Raj walked into the room, oblivious to the seduction currently taking place in front of his eyes.  “Give him a little hell now, and I’ll give you a little hell _later_.”

Alec never reprimanded someone faster.  In five minutes time, Raj was on ichor duty to remind him of his place and Alec was on his back, knowing exactly where his place was.  In Magnus’ arms.


	3. Twenty Five Years After "I love you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could go so horribly wrong, Alec knows. But if the choice is take Magnus where he isn't supposed to be or not see him for a whole month, there really isn't any choice at all.

“Darling, do you ever do anything other than paperwork?”  Alec smiled at the demon sitting on his couch in his office.  Sure they saw each other almost every night but Magnus hated watching him work, particularly now that he spent almost all his time in the Institute.  Alec had been off field duty for almost five years now, despite knowing he could still do it. But as he grew older, rapidly approaching sixty, the Clave decided he was of more use to them in the Institute than outside of it.  Particularly with Jace and Maia’s son joining them on patrols, Alec just wasn’t needed. 

But all his work was finally getting the recognition it deserved.  It had been seven years since the last time the Clave tried to take over the Institute which Alec counted as a success.  He hadn’t been surprised when they tried again after he sent Victor packing, but when Jace’s own grandmother left with her tail between her legs, it appeared they got the hint that there was nothing they could do about him and his leadership other than stay out of his way.

Which led to him being here now, working on paperwork.  Because the Clave had actually asked something of him and Alec was honestly excited about it.  “I do, but right now, I need to do paperwork.” 

Magnus pouted, pushing himself off the couch and walking over to Alec in a way that had to be illegal.  No one should be allowed to be that sexy and, even after twenty-five years together, Alec still wanted him as much as he did that first night they kissed.  “Instead of doing paperwork, why don’t you do me instead? I’m much more ful _ filling _ .”  Positioning himself between Alec’s legs, he pulled Alec up before leaning in for a slow, filthy kiss.  With Magnus’ tongue in his mouth, his hands in his hair, and his leg  _ so close _ to where Alec wanted it, it was easy to forget about paperwork for a long few minutes.  It was easy to forget about everything. 

Like locking the door of his office.  

Izzy stepped inside, a pile of papers in her hand, “Alec, I have those reports you need to sign before you...”  She froze, taking in the sight in front of her. Her middle-aged brother, still healthy and strong but definitely older than before, making out with his boyfriend who still didn’t look a day over twenty-five.  “Do you two ever stop?” she teased, shrugging off the momentary embarrassment and dropping the papers next to Magnus’ hip. “Seriously, you make everyone else look bad.”

His eyes still locked on Alec’s, Magnus shrugged, “Then no one else needs to look.  I mean, how am I expected to keep my hands off of him? He’s the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.  And I’ve lived long enough to see a lot of beauty in my time. None of it compares to Alexander.” 

Alec blushed, looking down at his hands where they rested on top of Magnus’ thighs.  His hands were slightly wrinkled and aged, still able to wield a bow but with more and more signs that he was getting older.  As he considered this, Magnus placed his hands on top of them, still as young and smooth as the day they met. “I don’t know how you can say that,” he said quietly.  “Look at you, Magnus. You’re perfect and beautiful. You can’t look at me and see the beauty you did all those years ago.”

“On the contrary, Alexander,” Magnus said, equally soft as he drew Alec’s face up to look at him.  “The more I get to know you, the more beautiful you get. You don’t understand how lovely age looks on a person until you can’t age yourself.  Maybe someday you will understand that but even if you don’t, know that you are the man I love and nothing will ever change the way you light up a room for me, just by being in it.”

Alec stared, dumbstruck by Magnus’ heartfelt words.  He opened his mouth several times to reply but nothing came out.  

Izzy, on the other hand, had no such issue and practically bawled, wrapping her arms around Magnus as she drew him into a hug.  Alec had forgotten she was there and startled when she was suddenly back in his line of sight. 

“That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard anyone say and you said it to my brother and I love you, Magnus.  You are perfect and wonderful and even if you aren’t officially a Lightwood, you’re family as far as I’m concerned.”

Chuckling at Magnus’ somewhat terrified face, Alec gently pried his sister off his boyfriend.  “Alright, enough of that. He’s mine. Get your own demon, Isabelle.”

“Don’t think I haven’t considered it.  I just feel like it wouldn’t end as well for me as it would for you.”  Part of Alec felt for his sister and the fact that she never married. They’d both been raised with the idea that they needed to marry have a lot of children.  It was important as Shadowhunters and as Lightwoods. But in the end, he knew Isabelle was happier with her life than she ever would have been as a wife and a mother.  She had friends, a powerful position in the Clave, and a string of lovers who would drop everything at the last moment to come spend time with her. She was happy and Alec couldn’t begrudge her that.  

She found her happiness her way and he found it his.

Thinking about that, he turned to smile at Magnus, pulling him in for a soft kiss.  “No, I think there is only one like him,” he smiled. He’d gotten so lucky when he found Magnus and even though Magnus was a demonic Prince of hell, Alec often thought the universe had blessed them by bringing them both together.  

“And I’m happy for you, Alec.  Anyway, I was just coming by to see if you are ready.  We’re leaving in the morning and will be back in a month.  Max is already poised to take over the Institute until you get back, so you just need to finish packing.”

He could almost feel Magnus’ questioning stare as he answered his sister, “Yeah, I’m almost packed.  Is Clary sending us or is the Clave sending a portal?”

Izzy laughed on her way out the door, “Like I would trust any of them.  Clary’s going to do it. See you in the morning big brother. And don’t exhaust yourself too much.  You have meetings as soon as we get there.” She slammed the door behind her and Alec stared at it, knowing Magnus’ questions were on the tip of his tongue.

“Going somewhere, Alexander?” 

Alec swallowed and took a deep breath before turning around to face his lover.  His cat eyes were narrowed, glowing a little in the dim light of the office and Alec knew then and there.  Magnus was  _ not _ happy.

Alec stepped forward, placing his hands on Magnus’ hips.  “Alicante, for a month. The Clave wants me to teach a course at the Academy.  Izzy is coming to help in the research labs for a bit. I’ve been trying to tell you but you haven’t been around much.”  Not that he blamed Magnus at all. His job kept him busy and time moved differently in Edom then it did on Earth. He’d long ago given up worrying about that.

“I’m here every night, darling.  You couldn’t have figured out a way to work that into the conversation?”

Alec bit his lip in an attempt to look contrite. “When would you have liked me to tell you?  Somewhere between  _ By the Angel right there YES  _ and  _ Magnus I’m close.  I’m... I’m... _ ?  You want me just to slip it into the conversation that, Oh, by the way, I have to go to the nephilim homeland for a month where you can’t follow but please, don’t stop doing what you are doing?”

Magnus had the audacity to wink at him before going back to being furious.  His boyfriend’s mood swings were going to give him whiplash one of these days.  “One, no, that would be a terrible time to tell me because my mouth would have been full and I couldn’t have responded to tell you that, two, I can go to Alicante.  Their wards aren’t nearly as good as they think.”

Alec didn’t exactly know what to say to that. The wards in Idris were said to be impenetrable. To know Magnus could get in there was news the Clave would want to know. If they couldn’t keep out a greater demon like Magnus, then what other faults did they have. “You can go to Alicante?” he asked, trying to ignore the unease he felt. Alec trusted Magnus with his life but he’d been raised to fear the rest of Magnus’ family.  “That... I didn’t know that.”

“You would have known if you told me. Now I need to go pass off my duties for the next month so I can come with you.”  

The thought was appealing. Like a holiday, something they did on occasion. And Izzy would be there, so she could help cover for him if they wanted some time together. But being the man who brought the Prince of Edom to Alicante wasn’t exactly the way Alec wanted to be remembered. “You really want to come to Alicante with me?  Won’t you be bored?”

“I sit here for hours and watch you do paperwork, Alexander. I think I can handle seeing you teaching and molding young minds. Will you have to wear a suit?  I think you should wear a suit so I can have my way with you while you are still wearing it.” Magnus looked positively gleeful at the idea. “Defiling a high ranking Shadowhunter in their own country. Father would be so proud of me.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “So you can just come and go from Alicante?  Why doesn’t your family attack there, then? Wouldn’t that have served your interests?”  

“Contrary to what the Clave would have you believe, we are not at war with you. At least not the nephilim in particular. There would be nothing to be gained by attacking you. Besides, you are almost family as Raziel’s chosen. Raziel was always kind of an ass but he chose well with you at least.  Who knew my goody goody uncle would eventually get a nephilim as beautiful as you?” 

Alec stared at him in disbelief. “What do you mean we aren’t at war?  Edom and the other realms send demons to Earth all the time and then we have to fight them.”  He’d made his peace with the fact that the love of his life was a demon, but some days it was harder to believe than others. 

“Do you believe mosquitos have declared war on humanity?  Or are they just acting according to their nature? Causing havoc in the mortal realms is what we were created for.  The mundanes who believe say that my grandfather knew what he was doing when he created the universe. So do you think he would have created demons without knowing exactly what they would do?  No, we have no more interest in destroying your kind as we do in destroying humanity. We need them just as you need us. What would a nephilim be without demons to fight?"

Alec stood, flabbergasted.  He'd never thought about it that much.  What would happen to his race if there were no more demons to fight?  "So, we are at an eternal standstill? No side will ever win?"

"That's rather the point, darling.  There needs to be balance in the universe.  You can't have the good of you and my cousins without having the evil of me and my followers."  Magnus shrugged and inspected his nails as if he hadn't just thrown everything Alec ever knew into turmoil.  "I thought you knew this. You honestly thought the nephilim might someday eliminate all demons?"

Nodding, Alec realized how naive that was.  And further, how much stranger it was that he fell in love with a demon and planned to move to hell with him for his afterlife.

"You, Alexander Lightwood, are a marvel.  You thought that someday your kind would destroy all of mine, and yet you love me and were planning to become one of us just so we could be together.  You were practically signing your own death warrant and were going along quite willingly with that idea." Magnus shook his head. "I can’t decide whether to be impressed or furious.  I simply don't know what to do with you darling.” Sighing, Magnus reached out to run his fingers along Alec’s cheek. “Well, I have some ideas of what I could do with you, but apparently, you need to pack and I need to as well.  That will have to wait until we are in Alicante."

Alec wondered if he should argue if he should point out that it wasn't some weird death wish that made him fall in love with Magnus and willingly give his life to him.  It was the fact that he  _ did _ love Magnus and any risk of them being together was worth it for them to  _ be together _ .  Nothing else mattered besides having Magnus in his life for as long as possible.  

Besides, his lover did technically own his soul so even if he didn't love him, Alec would be going to Edom after death anyway.

"So you really are coming to Alicante with me?  You aren't going to get me excommunicated are you?"  

While Maryse was doing better now, having accepted life as a mundane as best she could, that wasn't the life Alec wanted.  He wanted to change the Institute and the Clave before he died. Neither of those things would be possible if he got de-runed before he died.  

Magnus laughed, shaking his head, "Of course not, darling.  One, because I know how much you love being a Shadowhunter. The only person I love more in the world than me is you, so I would never do anything to bring you pain.  And two, because I am very popular back home for bedding the Head of one of the Institutes and if you got kicked out, I wouldn't be sleeping with a Shadowhunter anymore.  I should tell you that when you finally get to come home, everyone is going to meet you. You're rather famous."

And Alec really didn't know what to do with that, so he hummed noncommittally.  He wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, so as he did with a lot of the stranger parts of his relationship, he compartmentalized it, shoving it aside until death when he would really need to deal with all of these things.  

"Well, I guess if you are coming with me, I should probably go get my things together.  And should warn Izzy. She loves you, but I have a feeling you showing up in Alicante is going to freak her out a little bit."

"Your sister is strong.  She'd handle it better than most," Magnus shrugged.  "Now, go pack, and don't forget that shirt I like so much.  I want you to wear it to at least one of your classes so I can ogle you while you teach the young nephilim minds.  And suits. Lots of suits."

"I only have three suits, Magnus, and you're going to ogle me no matter what I wear."  Not that Alec had a problem with that. It was a heady thing having a Prince of Hell find you that attractive.  Alec still wasn't entirely sure how he managed it.

"Fine."  Alec didn't know anyone besides Magnus and his sister who could sound so put upon by his choices in clothing as if this was something that affected them, not him.  And he had gotten better over the years. But most of the time, he dressed like the rest of his Institute did, because you never knew when you were going to be out in the field and a tie was a liability, not an asset.  "But at least bring the suits you do have and if you get any free time, we will go shopping."

He tried not to think about that too much because shopping in Alicante with Magnus and Izzy might have been at the top of his 'worst nightmares' list.  "Didn't you need to find someone to cover your duties, if you are coming with me?"

"Right, of course.  It shouldn't take too long so if you have the night off, perhaps we can find some time to ourselves?"  Magnus kissed Alec's neck before nipping at his earlobe. "Think about it," he whispered into Alec's ear and vanished a moment later. 

Not that he needed to think about it.  Nothing in the world compared to sex with Magnus.  He wasn't going to pass that up for anything. If he wasn't packed when Magnus got back, then he would just have to suck it up and go shopping once they got there. 

Luckily for him, he was already packed and in bed when Magnus appeared on his lap, straddling him completely naked.  "I'm glad you are letting me tag along," he grinned, tossing the book Alec was reading to the side. "Let me show you my appreciation."  

Which he did.  Three times before they both passed out in one another's arms.

Magnus grumbled and pouted the next morning, not seeing any reason to be up as early as Alec was trying to get him out of bed.  "I'm comfortable, leave me alone."

"I will but then when you wake up, I'll be in Alicante and you will be here in the Institute by yourself."  And if that wasn't a terrifying thought, Alec didn't know what was. He trusted Magnus not to make too many problems for him but at the same time, he would be leaving a Greater Demon in the Institute unguarded and there was only so much instinct Magnus could ignore before he gave in.  At least when Alec was there, he could distract him with sex. It worked well every time. "You can't have sex with me in Idris if you aren't in Idris."

As he expected, that got Magnus out of bed and with a snap of his fingers he was dressed and ready to go.  "Okay, let's get this over with. Have you told Clarissa about me yet?" 

The question came out of the blue but Alec knew what Magnus was really asking.  "No, so please stay glamoured until we get to our room in Alicante. Those are questions I would just as soon not answer if we can avoid it."

A shimmer passed over Magnus' form and Alec knew that no one else would see him.  Useful but disappointing. There were times when Alec wished he could flaunt how beautiful his boyfriend really was but that would never happen and so he could only smile.  "Thanks, Magnus."

"For you, darling, anything.  Now, take me to your home country.  I want to see where little Alexander grew up."  Magnus winked and continued, "And then have sex with you there."

"Magnus," Alec sighed, exasperated.  "I love you, but I'm going there to work.  I'm supposed to teach at the Academy and meet with several Clave officials.  We are not there for some sort of sex-cation." Of course, because it was just Alec's luck, Izzy and Clary walked in right at that moment.  

"Sex-cation?  Alec, I didn't think you had it in you.  Do you have a boyfriend in Idris we don't know about?" Clary looked positively delighted at that news and Alec really didn't want to think about it.  

He ignored the way Magnus scoffed beside him, "Like any nephilim could satisfy him as I could anyway."

Unable to say anything or reprimand his annoying and beautiful boyfriend, Alec simply sighed and shook his head.  "No, one of the newer trainees wants to a transfer to the Honolulu Institute but I know it's only because his girlfriend is there and the Clave is not paying him to go on a holiday.  If he wants to see her, he can put in for time off like everyone else." He thought it was a pretty good cover but Clary looked unconvinced. 

Her brow furrowed, "Then who were you talking to?"

Alec held up his phone, remembering something from a long time ago.  "Oh, just dictating so I can remember to tell him that later. Sometimes I think about what I want to say long before I'm in the actual situation."

Clary rolled her eyes and shook her head, "That was Luke's trick and while it may work on most of the people around here, it won't work on me.  Fine, don't tell me. But if you are going on a sex-cation, you should probably pack some more lube. I've heard you can never have too much."

Both Izzy and Magnus were howling with laughter while Alec wished for the ground to open and take him to Edom right now.  Surely that would be less painful than this. "Haha. You're so funny. Open the portal or I'll tell Max that you really want to be his assistant for this month."

Max was a great Shadowhunter and a tolerable administrator.  He had a tendency to forget things like meetings and replying to both calls and fire messages though.  Alec usually hired someone to help him while Alec was away. It was a thankless job so he knew it would be an effective threat. 

"Okay, okay.  Sounds like someone could use a sex-cation though."

"If you say sex-cation one more time, Fray..."

Alec did his best to ignore Magnus and his amused laughter.  Particularly when he came up behind Alec and whispered in his ear, making him shiver from sheer proximity.  "I like her. She's fun. Introduce us?"

"Absolutely not!" Alec exclaimed before realizing that he was the only one in the room who could see or hear Magnus.  Izzy chuckled knowingly and Clary stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. "I have too much stuff to do to take a vacation just to have mindless sex for a month."

Clary laughed at that.  "A month? I was thinking three days but you've always been a 'go big or go home' kind of guy.  Speaking of, ready for Idris?"

The two Lightwoods nodded and Magnus bounced on his toes.  He might be able to go there but Alec began to think that he'd never actually gone before.  So he was, technically, giving the Prince of Edom something he'd never had. It made him smile.  Even after all their time together, Alec worried that Magnus might eventually get bored with him.  

It had never happened yet, but Alec couldn't rest easy.  Magnus was the best thing that ever happened to him and Alec didn't to hurt him.  Ever. 

They watched as Clary opened the portal and everyone picked up their own things, stepping through. The change was almost immediate.  Gone was the stuffy atmosphere of the Institute. Instead, they stood on a street just outside the Lightwood family home, crisp mountain air all around.  The glass towers of Alicante sparkled in the distance and Alec's chest got tight with the knowledge that they were here. 

Alec and Izzy.

And Magnus.

"Right, let's get all our things inside and then you need to go to the Academy so Magnus, wherever you are, behave yourself."  Izzy was glaring at thin air about five feet to the left of where Magnus actually stood but the effect was the same. He nodded and turned to enter the house, the door appearing to open on its own to Isabelle.  

"Alec, are you sure about bringing him here?  I mean, you know I love him and I approve of this relationship but bringing a Greater Demon to Idris?  There are many ways this could go wrong."

"Izzy, trust me," Alec smiled, trying to look more confident than he felt.  "Magnus has basically had free reign around the Institute for twenty-five years and has never done anything other than a few mostly harmless pranks.  We've talked and I don't think we have anything to worry about." Of course, the Institute was Alec's territory and anything Magnus did there would reflect on him.  Here in Idris, no one would suspect him if demonic problems started to arise. Which meant, it seemed more likely that Magnus would cause trouble here than at home. He hoped he was wrong.

His sister didn't look convinced but nodded just the same.  "If you say so," she shrugged, following Magnus into the building.  

Alec sighed and walked in, closing the door behind him.  "Magnus!" he called, unable to see his lover anywhere. "Do you even know which room is mine?"  

From upstairs, he heard a voice, "By process of elimination, I would say the drab one with some discarded arrows in the corner.  I mean, I could be wrong but I have a feeling I'm not." Izzy's laughter reached him next and Alec wondered how he would handle living with the both of them for the next month.  

It would be an adventure if nothing else.

Alec made his way up to his bedroom, surprised at the accuracy of Magnus's description.  It had been years since he was last in Idris for more than just a quick meeting and he didn't know if he had even been back to the Lightwood home since he and Magnus had got together.  Seeing it now, it struck Alec just how much he had changed in the past twenty-five years. 

While his sense of style would never rival his lover's or his sister's, Alec liked to think he had gotten better.  He still thought with fond amusement about the first time he saw Magnus after they made their deal. Nothing like having a Greater Demon appear at a store in order to help you pick out a sweater.  Alec hated shopping up until that point but while it still wasn't high on his list of things to do, Magnus opened his eyes to how much fun it could be. 

So it was strange to walk into the bedroom that was his whenever the family returned to Idris for meetings or holidays.  There was no warmth, no personality. Most likely that room had been like that for years and no one bothered to change it.  Back when they were coming here, Alec wouldn't have cared that it was so boring. 

Now, it bothered him.  

"Magnus," he said, stepping into the room fully and closing the door behind him.  "I have to go over to the Academy. I'm not teaching today, just picking up my schedule, so it won't be interesting in any way.  If you wanted to stay here..." He trailed off, wondering if he really wanted to do this. "If you wanted to stay here, is there any chance you could make this room look less like a prison and more like our home?"  

His Lightwood ancestors were rolling over in their graves knowing he just handed over full decorating authority for the Lightwood home to the Prince of Edom.  

"Stay away from the other bedrooms and don't get rid of anything since it is all important to my family in some way, but if you would like to make this place somewhere we'd actually enjoy staying for the next month, I would really appreciate it."  

Magnus, who was staring out the window at Alicante which spread out below them, turned and grinned.  "As much as I love watching you and paperwork, Alexander, I think I would very much like to decorate your family home.  Are you sure Isabelle won't mind?" Alec knew he was going to do it either way but it was kind of him to at least consider Alec's sister before starting. 

"She's hated the way this place looks for years but technically it is still Dad's.  Not that he is allowed back in Idris, but if he ever came back, he has first rights to this home.  Eventually, it will be mine and I want it to look like something to be proud of, not a mausoleum or monument to the past."

Obviously delighted that he had something to do, Magnus kissed Alec soundly on the lips.  "You go deal with your job and leave me to take care of everything. You trust me, don't you?"

Alec didn't even need to think about his answer to that question.  "With all my heart, Magnus." His arms snaked around Magnus's waist and he pulled him closer, letting himself get lost in the kiss.  Finally, he pulled back, neither of them happy about it, but he knew that Izzy would come looking for him sooner rather than later and it would be best not to be making out with his boyfriend when she found him.  

"I probably won't even be an hour," he promised, heading towards the door.  Do whatever you like. I know you will make this place look perfect."

What the house would look like when he returned, Alec had no idea.  He would explain what he did to Izzy on their way to the Academy so that she wouldn't panic when she saw the drastic changes upon their return.  

"Of course it will look perfect," Magnus huffed.  "I'm the one doing it and I'm doing it for the man I love.  There is no way it will be anything but superb."

Alec stole one last kiss and hurried downstairs to where his sister was waiting impatiently.  "Alec, you are sixty years old. Don't you think it's about time you stopped acting like a teenager with his first boyfriend?"

"Well, he is my first boyfriend."  Alec had dates here and there before Magnus but never anyone serious until the demon came into his life.  "And no, I am not going to stop acting like that. Have you seen him? I feel like you should be proud of me that we leave our bed at all."  Alec thought it was a minor miracle that they could still have jobs and lives with how much he wanted Magnus all the time. 

Izzy rolled her eyes.  "I'm assuming he isn't here with us.  Usually, you are smiling at strange empty spots when he is."

"No, I left him at home.  Which reminds me, he's redecorating.  I think Lightwood Manor could use some upgrades don't you?"

Watching his sister rub her hand over her face, looking far more exhausted than she'd ever appeared before, Alec wondered if he'd made the right decision.  "I hope you know what you're doing, Alec. I'm happy for you but this trip? I feel like you're pushing your luck."

He could only hope she was wrong.

When they returned an hour later, Alec had almost forgotten what he'd given Magnus permission to do.  Walking into the home, he nearly took a step outside to make sure it was the right one. Gone were the dull, faded colors that had been on the walls for nearly a hundred years.  The uncomfortable and outdated furniture was gone (hopefully relegated to the basement in case his father did return and threw a tantrum over the loss of family artifacts). 

Izzy whistled under her breath and looked around.  "Okay, I take it back. It seems you knew exactly what you were doing putting him in charge.  Everything else, I still have my doubts, but this looks amazing." 

Alec was inclined to agree.  The room was so warm and comfortable, with deep red on some walls and a lighter cream on others.  The bookshelves were lined with books that the Lightwood family had collected over the centuries, as well as new ones that he was sure were Magnus's choice.  A fire roared in the fireplace, giving the home a much more lived in feel than it had when they first arrived. 

"Magnus," Alec breathed out, not even sure where his boyfriend was in the massive home but knowing he would appear soon enough.  

"You like it, darling?" Magnus asked a moment later, appearing at his side and taking Alec's hand immediately.  "I wanted this to be a home for you and Isabelle, not for that sorry excuse you have for a father. He deserved the prison chic you had going before.  Now, this is a home for two of Raziel's finest."

It really was.  Alec couldn't believe this was the same home he'd grown up visiting.  It looked so...nice. "You did an amazing job. I didn't have any idea what you would do but even this is far beyond my imagination."

He didn't miss the smirk on his lover's lips.  "Wait until you see the bedroom." 

Izzy groaned and rolled her eyes.  "You two are hopeless. Go to your bedroom and I will see you tomorrow.  Your first class is at nine, Alec. You can't be late because you decided to sleep in with your boyfriend."

"I give you my word as a Prince, your brother will be there on time.  I have a vested interest in seeing him teach tomorrow so I won't do anything to delay him."  With that, Magnus took Alec's hand and tugged him up the stairs to his childhood bedroom. 

Alec was pretty sure the room looked nice but was far too distracted to spend any time admiring it. 

The next morning, standing in front of the fresh faces of the next Shadowhunter generation, Alec was struck by just how old he felt.  These kids were just getting ready for their first assignments, ready to go out there and slay demons, make the world a better place. Many of them came from old families like himself and many carried those old prejudices with them.  

That was the whole reason he was here.  

Because what he had going at the New York Institute would work worldwide if he could just win over enough people to his way of thinking.  The belief that the Downworld and the Clave should work together was revolutionary and while it worked, most people didn't like to believe it.  

So Alec talked.  He spoke with passion about working with Raphael and the vampires, with Luke and then Maia and the wolves.  He spoke about the High Warlock with the highest esteem, telling the students about how he'd lost only three Shadowhunters in twenty-five years because the warlocks were always there to help with healing when an emergency came.

They didn't necessarily look convinced but Alec hoped he got through to at least one or two of them.  If he did that, then he would consider this trip to be a success. 

But while the main point of the lectures was to build a desire to communicate with the Downworld, a shallow part of Alec really like the fact that Magnus was there watching him.  Of course, no one else could see him. That would have caused all kinds of havoc, but he could see his lover in the back, eyes trailing over his form that gave Alec a proper definition to the term "mentally undressing".  Magnus knew exactly what was beneath the suits Alec wore each day and he was quite clearing imagining that while Alec lectured on about the proper way to talk with Seelies. 

And seeing his boyfriend looking at him like that was making it really hard for Alec to focus.  

The moment the class had left the room, Magnus was on him, pressing him against the wall and kissing him deeply.  "You are so fucking hot. I don't even think you realize how hot you are. Let me show you."

Alec was opening his mouth to tell Magnus that wasn't necessary, that it was enough for him to know that Magnus found him attractive when the demon dropped to his knees in front of him. 

Alec decided not to argue.

Alec was only human after all. 

They enjoyed a month of lectures at the Academy, long afternoons in the sun in the backyard of Lightwood Manor and too many late nights in the throes of passion in his childhood bedroom.  It was better than Alec hoped it could be and he was surprised at just how quickly the time passed. Before long they were getting ready to head back to New York and their normal lives there.  

"Are you sad to leave Idris, my love?" Magnus asked him as Alec put his things in a bag for the return trip.  "I don't know if you are as attached to this place as the rest of your kind are."

Alec looked around the room, now filled with memories of love and affection and passion, replacing the cold, miserable memories from a childhood spent hiding who he was.  "I liked being here with you, but no, Idris doesn't hold much interest for me. It's where I have to come for work, a place I spent some time as a child, but it isn't home."  

He wondered what his parents would say.  His father, banned from coming to Idris except for on official business and his mother, now exiled in New York.  He wondered if they would be as flippant about the land of their birth as Alec was, who could come and go as freely as he chose.  Maryse, he liked to believe, would probably understand. Robert would be horrified at the lack of respect. 

But Alec didn't care.  

His home was New York, had been for as long as he could remember.  

And more importantly, his home was with Magnus, wherever that might be.  In New York, in Alicante, or someday in Edom, Alec didn't care. When he was with Magnus, he was home.


	4. Thirty Five Years After "I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major character death in this chapter, so please read at your own risk.

As he turned seventy, Alec started to feel pressure to retire.  He could move “home” to Alicante, take a cushy office job with the Clave, and live out his golden years in the relative safety of the Nephilim homeland.  The offers came several times a month, every department of their government trying to recruit him as their own. Despite his non-traditional methods when it came to being a Shadowhunter and running an Institute (or maybe because of them), Alec Lightwood was a celebrity in Shadowhunter circles.  To say that the eldest remaining Lightwood had chosen their department over all others would be a coup of the highest order. 

Robert had died a few years prior, and the Clave’s first shot at recruiting Alec to slow down was to offer him Robert’s envoy position.  “As his son, you have the first right to it,” the Clave representative had said. Alec, in no uncertain terms, told them to shove it and he thought that would be that.  It irked him still that the Clave had chosen to forgive Robert and even promoted him while Maryse remained in exile, destined to die a mundane after being one of the most powerful people in the Shadow World.  It was unfair and Alec protested staunchly against his father’s promotion when it happened. The fact that they offered it to him after Robert’s passing was a slap in the face to his mother, his siblings, and himself, as far as Alec was concerned.

“It is a huge opportunity, Alexander,” Magnus told him the night he received the offer.  He didn’t even give Alec a chance to tell him he’d already turned it down before he was encouraging Alec to take the job.  “Think of all the good you could do if you had that kind of power. Things are changing in the Shadow World because of you, but if you had the backing of the Clave behind you, we might actually see something monumental.”

“It would require a move to Alicante.  I’d be leaving Jace and Maia and Izzy and mom behind.  I’m not taking it. I don’t want to live in Idris and that’s final.”  Alec glared at his boyfriend, preparing himself for what might be an actual fight between them, something that almost never happened.  For a demon, Magnus was pretty understanding when it came to Alec, and while Alec could be stubborn, the two of them could usually find a compromise.  Max lived in the Glass City now which would be the only benefit Alec could see to moving back there.

Magnus frowned, stepping closer and placing his hands on Alec’s shoulders.  Perhaps he meant them as a form of comfort but Alec thought it was probably more so he wouldn’t look away or leave.  “I can go to Alicante and the house there is almost livable now so that can’t be it. Talk to me, Alexander...because I don’t understand your reluctance.  This is a huge opportunity.”

“I hate them.  I hate the Clave for what they did to my mother.  I hate that they have fought me every step of the way but now want me to side with them as if it was nothing at all.  I hate that they saw something worth honoring in my father, a man who turned his back on his wife and family to save his own skin.  And I hate the way they continue to treat Downworlders, despite all the progress we’ve made. I will not be a part of them any more than I already am!”  Alec didn’t even realize he was yelling until he finished his diatribe and the silence in the room was palpable.

“I hate them too,” Magnus admitted.  “If you don’t want to take this job, that’s fine.  I just wanted to make sure you had actual reasons for it and not just a desire to stay out of Alicante.”  They’d only been back twice since their first trip a decade ago. Max now lived at Lightwood Manor but Alec knew he would be welcome there with his brother and Max’s family should he choose to return.  But he wouldn’t return. His skin crawled as he walked the immaculately clean streets, knowing that this was built on the blood of Downworlders like his friends. The city was a beautiful blight on the world and Alec had told Magnus as much a number of times. 

Magnus accepted his answer, though, and as offer after offer started to come in, he no longer pressured Alec to take a position.  The only one overseeing several of the more unruly Institutes interested Alec at all. If he could go in there and turn them around, it would save countless lives, both Shadowhunter and Downworlder.  There were Institutes that still lived by the old ways, despite the world changing around them. 

But Alec wasn’t the person for the job.  He had the respect and loyalty of his people and his friends, but that didn’t always transfer to Shadowhunters around the world.  He suggested Max or Aline as possible choices instead and was pleasantly surprised when his brother took the job. Max had never run an Institute except to fill in when Alec was away but he’d grown up under his brother’s system and knew it better than anyone.  Alec knew he would have those Institutes in order quickly.

While Alec had what Magnus believed to be valid reasons for declining all the jobs, in the end, there was only one reason that he turned them all down.  He could make change and stick it to the Clave from inside their ranks if he wanted to. His siblings and friends could visit whenever they wanted. Even Magnus could come and go.  

But Maryse could not.  

When deruned, the Clave banned her from their homeland as well.  And while Alec knew that she would be proud of him were he to take the promotion, he couldn’t help but feel it would be a betrayal to move there when she could not.  

Maryse was getting older.  Alec knew she wouldn’t be around much longer.  First, they lost his dad and a year later, Maryse and their family said goodbye to Luke as well.  Jace and Maia were retired and the only reason Izzy wasn’t going to follow in their footsteps was that his beloved sister was far too stubborn to walk away before she considered her job done.  And Alec knew Izzy would never consider her job done.  

Even with portals, Alec worried that if he left New York, he wouldn’t be back in time if something happened to her.  The beginning of his life was rough, his mother never really understanding him and Alec doing everything he could to please her.  It wasn’t until much later in life that they came to an understanding. Ever since, Maryse had been one of his strongest supporters, even after she was deruned and left to live her remaining life as a mundane.

Without her runes to help keep her strong, Maryse was fading.  Alec knew it, knew that she would be gone in a matter of months, if not weeks.  Jace, Izzy, and Alec alternated nights going over to check on her. When it was Alec’s turn, Magnus accompanied him but they never introduced Maryse and Magnus.  Despite being a mundane now, Maryse still saw the world as a Shadowhunter and Alec didn’t know how she would take the knowledge that he’d given his heart to the Prince of Hell. 

“Alec, you need to tell her.”  Izzy sat across from him in his office, arms crossed and looking like she was ready to continue scolding him if he argued.  “Mom is dying, Alec. It’s going to happen sooner rather than later. She deserves to know that you are happy.” Ever since coming out, Maryse worried that Alec would spend the rest of his life alone.  And as far as she knew, he had. He understood Izzy’s concern but it didn’t seem as simple as telling Maryse he was in love with someone.  

His and Magnus’s love story was a little more complicated than that.

While Alec thought his glare told his sister everything, she didn’t relent and finally, Alec sighed and shook his head.  “What could I possibly tell her that would make her feel better? She’s already disappointed that I won’t take the promotions the Clave keeps offering.  Thinks I’m throwing my career away. If I tell her I’m in love, she would want to meet him. What would she think if I showed up with my lover who looks like he’s younger than our nephew?  And if I told her who Magnus really is? Mom would never rest easy knowing I will be going to Edom after my death.” Even Izzy struggled with that and she knew and loved Magnus. But fear of the hellish realms was drilled into them from when they were children.  Alec worried a little himself, though he never vocalized that to Magnus.  

“You’ve been lying to her for over thirty years, Alec.  Tell her the truth. Let her decide whether to worry about you or not.  Mom has been surprising us our entire lives. What makes you think she will be predictable here as well?  She loves Maia, despite the fact that she is a werewolf. Her old prejudices don’t influence her as much as they used to.”  

Izzy was right and Alec knew it.  But still, he worried. He didn’t want his mother to be disappointed in him.  All his life he had strived to be half as good of a Shadowhunter as she was, at least in his own mind.  If she reacted poorly to the news of who Alec loved, he would have to live with that knowledge for eternity.  He knew both Maryse and Magnus deserved his honesty and if he had to live with the knowledge that he disappointed his mother, it was his own burden to bear.  

Maryse should know that he wasn’t alone and miserable and Magnus should know that Alec wasn’t ashamed of him.  

With the decision made, Alec spent two days psyching himself up to actually follow through with his plans.  

When his night to stay with Maryse arrived, Alec rolled his shoulders back before knocking on her door.  Beside him, Magnus bounced on his toes, a nervous bundle of energy. He visited Maryse’s home all the time with Alec but this would be the first time he did so unglamoured.  Maryse would finally see him and learn who he was to her son as well as to the world as a whole.  

Magnus’s nerves were palpable and did nothing to calm Alec’s own racing heart.  He took Magnus’s hand in his own, giving it a small squeeze and smiling at him over his shoulder.  When the nurse who took care of Maryse during the day opened the door, Alec dropped Magnus’s hand and shook hers, thanking her for everything she’d done and promising to see her when she got back in the morning.

The nurse said goodbye to Maryse and showed herself out, brows furrowed as she looked at Magnus.  Even glamoured with his cat eyes hidden behind a warm brown, Alec knew there was something other-worldly about his lover.  It often unsettled the people around them whenever they went out in public, even if the people didn’t entirely understand why.  

Once she was gone, Alec took a deep breath and walked towards his mother’s room.  His heart clenched as his eyes fell on her like it always did whenever he visited.  While he was at the Institute, it was easy to remember his mother as the strong, powerful Shadowhunter she’d once been.  But when he saw her next, reality crashed down around him.

Maryse was still powerful in her own right, the matriarch of one of the most prestigious Shadowhunter families, even if she wasn’t one herself.  Maryse raised three of the most powerful Shadowhunters in the world today and her grandson was carrying on the tradition, even if his last name wasn’t Lightwood.  But while she was still powerful in mind, age had weakened her body as it did to so many others. Now she needed constant care, unable to do for herself what she used to without thought.  Her children did what they could at night and a nurse stayed with her all day. 

She wasn’t formidable in appearance anymore, even if her spirit remained strong.  Alec only hoped this night ended well for them all and didn’t send his mother into a rage that could hurt them both; her physically and him emotionally. 

“Mother,” he smiled as he stepped into her room.  He bent and pressed a kiss to her forehead, as he always did when he visited.  

Maryse smiled at him before her eyes trailed behind him, focusing intently on a face she’d never seen before.  “Alec, who have you brought with you? You aren’t a Shadowhunter.”

“No, ma’am, I’m not.”  Aside from Isabelle and himself, Alec never heard Magnus speak to another Shadowhunter in such a polite tone.  While he knew Magnus was only trying for Alec’s sake, that was enough for him. Alec knew that under normal circumstances, Magnus wouldn’t even give his mother a second look, so to see him trying warmed Alec’s heart.  

After thirty-five years, he still found reasons to fall in love with Magnus all over again.

Maryse’s frown became more intense as she waited for an explanation Alec could see his lover wouldn’t offer.  “Mother, this is Magnus. Magnus, this is my mother, Maryse Lightwood.” Knowing the reaction he was likely to get, Alec paused looking back at Magnus with the question clear in his eyes.  They talked about this before coming over but Alec wanted to give him one last chance to back out. While he knew his lover could hold his own against the best of the best, Alec also knew Magnus would put himself in many unpleasant positions just to make Alec happy.  

When he received a small nod from Magnus, Alec reached out his hand and laced their fingers together.  “Mother, Magnus is my lover. We’ve been together for over thirty years now.”  

The series of expressions that passed over Maryse’s face would have been comical if Alec hadn’t been focused entirely on breathing and not getting sick while waiting for his mother’s reaction. Confusion, surprise, distrust, anger, maybe even a hint of pride; Alec registered all of them, as well as some that were too quick to categorize.  “That man is not old enough to have been your lover for thirty years. I may be old but I’m not senile, Alec.”  

Magnus’s chuckle saved Alec from answering and he gave Maryse his warmest smile.  “I assure you, ma’am, that I am far older than your son here, or even you.”

Maryse looked closer, eyes squinted as she looked for some sign of a lie.  Satisfied she nodded and settled back against her pillow. “A warlock, then.  Certainly not a seelie. Alec, I don’t know why you couldn’t tell me about him before now.  Your brother and I have both been married to werewolves and your sister has taken up with seelies and vampires in the past.  I don’t know why you would think a warlock would be any different.” She frowned, staring at them both and then nodded. “Magnus, I can’t imagine how hard this is for you.  If you two have been together for as long as Alec says, then you must know that your time is drawing to a close.”

If Magnus were just a warlock, Alec didn’t know how they would have handled his advancing age.  Even now, knowing what they did, there were times when Alec’s insecurities got the better of him.  Magnus assured him again and again that he found Alec beautiful, no matter his age, but sometimes Alec struggled to remind himself of that.

But Magnus wasn’t just a warlock and that was the center of their problem right now.  “No, he isn’t a warlock,” Alec said carefully, extricating his hand from Magnus’s so he could sit next to his mother and hold her hand in his.  “You have to promise to listen to me before you react. You have to hear the whole story because I know what your gut reaction is going to be and it will hurt both Magnus and myself if you go with that without giving me a chance to explain.”

Maryse stayed silent, the only sound in the room her labored breathing and Alec’s heart threatening to beat its way right out of his chest.  “Magnus’ full name is Magnus Bane. He’s the heir to the throne of Edom, Asmodeus’s chosen son.” Despite wanting to get this over as quickly as possible, Alec paused to give Maryse a moment to process that information. 

His mother said nothing and Alec pushed forward, needing to get everything out before he lost his nerve.  “Almost forty years ago, Izzy almost died on a mission. There was nothing we could do to save her. In desperation, I might have said something to the effect that I would do anything if someone could save my sister.  And at that moment, Magnus was there.”

“Alec,” Maryse breathed out, obviously seeing where this was going, or at least fearing the worst.

He nodded.  “I made a deal, my soul for Izzy’s life.  Which is why she is still here today. And how I met Magnus.”

Before Maryse could yell at either of them, Magnus took Alec’s hand.  “I love your son, Mrs. Lightwood. I’ve loved him for decades now and I will continue to love him for eternity.  He was the one who taught me what love is and I would never do anything to hurt him. I hope you can believe that.”

“How can I believe that?  You are a demon. All you do is lie.”

Alec’s heart plummeted at his mother’s response.  He’d known it was a strong possibility but he still hoped that maybe she would understand.  “Mom, Magnus isn’t like that. He’s half human, like a warlock. But he is his father’s son and has embraced that role in his life.”  He glanced over his shoulder at Magnus who stood just behind him, wariness in his eyes as he looked between Alec and Maryse. “I love him.  Even if he was a full demon, he is still the man that I want to spend my life with. The man I  _ have _ spent my life with.  And when I die, I will go with him.  I signed the contract. There is no getting out of it.  So you can accept that or not, but I just wanted you to know that I am happy.  I am loved. I am living the best life it is possible for me to live, and a lot of it is because of this man right here.”

For a brief moment, Maryse looked hesitant and Alec held onto the hope that maybe she could understand.  But then she shook her head and asked, “Are you sure this isn’t just a side effect of the contract? Did you read the fine print before you signed your life away, or did you just assume everything he did would be honest and forthright with you?  I raised you better than this, Alec.”

“No, I didn’t read the fine print because Izzy was dying.  She was  _ dying _ , Mother.  And no matter how much you drilled into us that it was an honor to die for our cause, I didn’t want that for her.  Not then, not ever. Eventually, I will have to let her go but I hope that I will go before her and save myself from that pain.”  To this day, Alec remembered the panic in his chest as he watched his beloved sister slip away from him. Even if he ended up tortured for all eternity, it would have been worth it to save Izzy and give her all these years she’d had since.

Maryse frowned, not saying anything as she considered his words.  “Mom, Izzy knows about Magnus. She was furious at first. So mad that I would throw my life away just to save hers.  But then, well, then I fell in love with him. And she’s met him. She loves him and approves of this relationship. I wish for nothing more than your blessing as well.”

“Alec, I don’t know what to say.”  Her brow furrowed and she looked between the two men.  Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand and Alec took comfort in the knowledge that no matter how this went, Magnus would be there for him at the end of it.  “I can’t believe you were reckless enough to sign away your soul. I love Isabelle and I love you, and that situation put two of the people I love most in the world at risk.  No matter how it turned out, I would have lost one of my beloved children. But, you are a grown man. You are a strong and effective leader, a good son, a wonderful brother, and a brave Shadowhunter.  I trust your judgment in all things, so I don’t know why I shouldn’t trust it now.”

The vice around Alec’s heart loosened and he took his first deep breath since the conversation began.  “But Magnus, know this. If you are using my son for anything, if he ends up hurt in any way because of you, I will track you down in Edom myself and make you regret the day you ever heard the name Lightwood.  Is that understood?”

With his eyes downcast and hands clasped in front of him, Magnus nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”  

Alec covered his mouth to hide his smile.  His mother was frail and human, not a threat to the immortal prince of hell.  And yet, here was Magnus looking suitably cowed by her threats. Though, if anyone were going to follow through on those threats, it would be Maryse.  Or Izzy. Alec learned not to underestimate either of them.  

An understanding, even if it carried a threat against the man he loved, between two of the most important people in Alec’s life was more than he ever thought he would get.  He took a seat next to his mother’s bedside and Magnus conjured himself a chair, sitting next to him. The rest of the visit consisted of Magnus and Alec regaling her with tales of their relationship, the places they’d gone and the major milestones she would have been privy to if it weren’t for the fact that Magnus was a demon.

A smile stayed on Maryse’s face the entire time and while Alec knew she would never fully trust Magnus and she would worry about his safety with his lover, she accepted that this was what Alec wanted and that Magnus made him happy.

“I’ve never seen you like this before,” Maryse whispered in his ear when he bent to hug her and kiss her forehead.  “He’s good for you, as strange as that is for me to say.”

Alec glanced over his shoulder at his lover who stood in the doorway, giving the mother and son a moment to themselves.  “Yes, he is. He is demonic, I’m not denying that. But he has a good heart and over the last thirty years, I’ve watched him learn to trust it more.  I think this relationship has been as good for him as it has been for me.”

“If you are happy, that is all I need to know.”

With one last smile, Alec squeezed Maryse’s hand and turned to meet his lover, ready to head home to sleep before duty called once more.

Magnus accompanied Alec every time he visited Maryse from then on, as long as he wasn’t working or spending time with his father.  So when Alec got the call he and his siblings had been dreading, he sent a fire message to Magnus first thing, asking for him to meet them at her apartment.  He couldn’t do this alone. 

With Jace and Max - along with their families - there with them, Magnus kept himself glamoured pressed against Alec with his arms around his lover’s waist.  Even if no one else could see him, Alec took comfort in Magnus’s presence. They would probably need to tell the rest of Alec’s siblings about them soon but Alec couldn’t do it now, not when they had something far more important to focus on.  

Izzy sat near Maryse’s head, running her hands through her grey hair.  The same color now streaked through Izzy’s hair as well and as Alec looked around the room he was struck with just how old they all were.  When he was growing up, he didn’t expect to live past twenty-five. Not many Shadowhunters did. So to know that they all made it to old age, that they defied the odds was more than he could have ever hoped for.

“Jace?” Maryse said, turning her attention to him.  “I am so proud to call you my son. Taking you in all those years ago was one of the best things I’ve ever done and I have never regretted it.  Not once. You are a fierce Shadowhunter, a loving husband and an attentive father. Your parents would have been so proud of you and I plan to tell them everything when I see them again.”  Tears shone from Jace’s eyes and Alec reached out to take his brother’s hand. “Thanks, Mom,” Jace whispered in return. “I love you. Tell them I love them too and will see them soon enough.”

“Not too soon, Jace Herondale, you understand me?”

He smiled through his tears.  “Yes, ma’am.”

Satisfied, Maryse closed her eyes for a moment, breath rattling in her chest.  Alec’s own lungs burned in sympathy. She’d fought through so much, survived things that would have killed lesser people, and she was still strong.  He knew she was holding on for their sakes but he couldn't tell her to let go. Not yet.

While Maryse talked with Max and his family, Magnus’s arms tightened for a moment around Alec.  “Are you okay, darling?” The words were no more than a breath but Alec nodded, running his hands down Magnus’s arms, not caring what it would look like to his family who didn’t know Magnus was there.  They were all focused on Maryse anyway.  

Alec hadn’t seen Max in tears since he was still a little boy.  He always tried to be the strongest one, to prove he could keep up with his older siblings and as such hid everything he felt.  Alec tried to talk him out of it but Max was as stubborn as any Lightwood. But now, not even his mask could cover the pain of losing their mother.  She’d been their rock for so many years and Alec watched his little brother crack under the strain of knowing they were losing her.  

Max’s kids were teary, standing next to Jace and Maia’s son who held them both close.  As Maryse told them each how proud she was of them, the first tears began to fall from Alec’s eyes.  This was happening. He was really losing her and Alec realized she was the first of so many still to come.  He would outlive them all, in a way. It was a truth he accepted when he agreed to the contract. Even if he didn’t fall in love with Magnus, he would never get to spend his afterlife with his family.  Falling in love with him was the one thing that made the whole situation worthwhile.  

She finally turned her attention to him and Alec stepped forward out of Magnus’s embrace, though he could still feel his lover’s hand resting on his back, offering silent support.  “Alec, I know we haven’t always agreed on things,” Maryse started, taking his hand in her frail one. He laughed and nodded, trying to stay strong. “But you are one of the best men I have ever met and I’m not just saying that as your mother  Your people look up to you, your family adores you, and even the most evil of beings would fall in love with you.” Alec barely restrained a laugh as Magnus scoffed behind him. 

“Thank you for always being there for me.  Thank you for teaching me right from wrong and how to accept a punishment rather than follow rules that are unjust and unfair.”  The tears were falling in earnest and Alec used his free hand to scrub them away. “I love you, Mom.”

“I love you too, Alec.  Look after them, for me.”  Maryse nodded at the others in the room.  “And tell Magnus to look after you.”

He smiled, knowing Jace, Maia, and Max would have questions about that later but it didn’t matter.  He would need to tell them eventually. 

Maryse continued, her voice growing weaker but still with the authority she always had.  “I know I told him to treat you right but you treat him right too or my offer still stands.  I love you Alec and I am not above coming back to smack some sense into you if needs be. Remember that.  Even when I’m gone, I will still be watching over you. Always.” This time both Magnus and Alec laughed, along with Izzy.  The rest seemed confused but there would be time to explain later.  

“I’ll tell him,” he promised.  Looking around the room, Alec saw the resigned faces of his family, saddened by the impending loss but knowing they could do nothing about it.  “It’s okay if you’re ready to go, Mom. I’m sure Luke is waiting for you.”

At the mention of her late husband’s name, Maryse smiled.  “I’ll miss you all but I don’t want to see any of you any time soon.  You live long, happy lives and I will see you when your time is up, no sooner.”  They all sniffled, nodding. Content with that, Maryse closed her eyes, the smile still on her lips.  They all waited in silence and when Alec felt Magnus stiffen behind him, he knew.  

A moment passed before everyone else figured it out as well.  Izzy cried, bending over to kiss her mother’s forehead and Jace pulled Maia into a hug.  The grandchildren huddled together before making their way out of the room to give their parents a moment to say goodbye.  “Ave Atque Vale,” Alec said, his voice shaking as he did so. Izzy, Jace, and Max echoed immediately, sounding just as heartbroken as Alec felt.

It took some time to pull themselves together, but eventually, they all turned to Alec, wondering what to do next.  Maryse requested to be buried with Luke and they would honor that. But, Maryse had been a fine Shadowhunter and helped them in any way she could, even after losing her runes.  And for all her service to the Clave, both as a member of it and as a mundane later on, Alec believed she deserved a Shadowhunter funeral. So the next day, they stood, dressed in white, in the Institute and bid farewell to their mother.  After it was over, Alec returned to his room and sobbed in Magnus’s arms until he had cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw in a shovel talk/ultimatum specifically for the person who sends me hate mail about writing those. Because I'm a giving person. 😁


End file.
